Nicktoons Reunite!
by comicfan22
Summary: Your favorite Nicktoon stars are back to save their universes from evil. Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, and Spongebob return with new allies and old foes. Also new villians will join in the fun as well. Come on in and see this new chapter unfold! Contains new shows such as Invader Zim and The Legend of Korra.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. All of these characters are property of Nickelodeon and will not be used for any profit of any kind. Thank you.**

_Prologue: It has been 4 years since the Nicktoons defeated the __Syndicate and their ultimate plan for ultimate domination. But it seems that 4 years has been too long for one villain._

Chapter 1: The Beginning

[Location: Space]

Our story begins in the middle of space among the asteroid field between Mars and Jupiter. At first look, all that could be seen were asteroids as far as the eye could see. But after a second look, we see something out in the distance. That something wasn't just a something, it was a somebody. Sitting on an asteroid was a lonely Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius. His ghost powers allowed him to survive in space without food, water, or even air. He was still in his traditional attire with his white suit with black boots and gloves along with his red and white cape. His hair was still pointed up in the shape of bat like ears but it has lost some of its color. His hair was still black but it was a lighter black with some grayness mainly around the top of his hair. His face was still a eerie green with his fang like teeth still shown coming from the top lip and his eyes were still as red as ever. The only major difference on his face was his beard which was the same color of his fading hair: a darker shade of gray.

He has been traveling the universe since he revealed his true form to the world when he attempted to save the earth from the massive asteroid. His plan to make the asteroid intangible to allow it to past though the earth and be a hero with an extra $500 billion in the bank was derailed when he realized that the asteroid was made of the element known as Ectoranium, which is the only element that can't be made intangible by ghosts. He was left in space by his former friend, Jack Fenton, who has lost all faith in his former college mate.

"_It's been too long for me in this worthless place!" _Vlad thought to himself. "_I have had enough of it. All I want to do is go back to Earth and get back what I want the most…" _

Then he reached into his suit and pulled out a picture of his former love_. _

"…_Maddie."_

As he looks at the picture, he loses the grip on it and the picture floats off into space.

"_No, NO, come back!"_

But it was toolate; the picture was lost into space forever. Vlad goes to his knees with tears starting to fill his eyes.

"_It's not fair. How can I let all of this happen to me? I had everything in the world! My plan was going to be perfect! How could it have gone wr…"_

Then he could feel a force tugging at his cape. He turns around and spots a small wormhole, sucking in the asteroids one at a time.

"_A worm hole? Out here?" _

Even before another thought could enter his head, his cape starts to move closer to the wormhole with him connected to it.

"_No! No!" _

He tries to 'swim' and fly away from the worm hole but the force was too strong. After minutes of struggling, the force was so strong that his legs start to disappear into the wormhole.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

After a few tense seconds, the rest of his body dives in and he was gone.

While in the worm hole, Vlad saw an array of colors swirling all around him. Then he sees the exit of the wormhole and as fast as he entered, he exits it. When he gets a good look around, he realizes that right in front of him was Earth. But before he could go anywhere, he got hit by another asteroid that came behind him in the wormhole and his body starts to move towards the atmosphere of the planet. As he starts to enter the atmosphere he uses his ghost power and become intangible so the fire wouldn't affect him. After minutes of falling, he spots the ground and jumps off the asteroid just a few seconds from colliding with the ground.

While still intangible, he flies towards the nearest town to see where he was. When he reaches the outside of the nearest city, he lands on the ground and looks around.

"_Where the blazes am I?"_

Then he spots the entry sign for the city. It was a big square sign that said in big letters 'Welcome to Retroville'.

"_Retroville?" _

After a few seconds of silence, he starts to remember that one of his 'associates' mentioned a place called 'Retroville'.

"_Wait a moment, this 'Retroville'. This isn't my universe! Wait, 'Retroville'? Of course, Professor Calamitous is from this world. Well…" _he gave a chuckle as he spoke, "…_I think I will give the good 'doctor' a visit."_

Then he starts flying towards the prison while still intangible. A plan was being hatched in his mind.

**What is Vlad planning?**

**Stay tuned and find out.**

Author's Notes: Hello everybody, Comicfan22 here. I have been ready to type this story for some time now and I think it's time for this story to be revealed. I will try and update at least one a week but I will not guarantee a chapter per week because I'm busy with school and also working on my other story. If you want to read my other story then just click on my name and you should find it. I'm always opened to suggestions at any time. Hope you enjoyed Ch. 1 and are ready for an awesome story (I hope). On to Ch. 2!


	2. Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 2: Failure

[Location: Bikini Bottom]

As the sun rises from the east on a clear morning over the island with three palm trees, we turn our attention down below in the sea. There we find a sign that says 'Bikini Bottom'. But my introduction doesn't capture the mood at the moment so I will turn the introduction to the French narrator.

French Narrator: _Ah, Bikini Bottom, so beautiful, majestic, and well, wet. It is here that we find my favorite creature in all the 7 seas: SpongeBob Squarepants._

We join one of the best sea creatures in all of history in his pineapple house. Going through the upstairs window, the sight of a snail with a pink shell sleeping with his eyes in the opening of the shell can be seen on a pad of used newspapers. To the left of this snail, a triple bunk bed resides with a purple blanket with flowers sown into it. Resting underneath those covers is the owner of this pineapple: the one called SpongeBob Squarepants. All was quiet in the household but this silence will be broken soon enough by the notice of the horn-mounted alarm clock which reads 6:59.

_Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, sprung._

[The clock hits 7:00]

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_

A ship's horn is blaring out from the alarm clock waking anybody in the immediate area, including the two occupants in the room. After a few seconds of the loud horn, SpongeBob reaches his hand out from the covers and presses the red button that turns off the horn. After a second or two, the covers are sprung from the bed and the young spongy hero arises from his slumber.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD DD MORNING BIKINI BOTTOM!" SpongeBob screams out. Then he looks down at his pet snail, who has just woken up from the alarm and SpongeBob's screaming. "Good morning, Gary."

"Meow, Meow." Gary meows as he slithers away.

"Today is going to be a great day!" SpongeBob said as he jumps off the bed and walks to the bathroom.

After a good shower along with brushing his teeth and grabbing a pair of his signature brown pants with a white shirt and a red tie with a pair of white socks with a red and blue stripe on each sock and his black shiny shoes, he walks down the stairs from his bedroom and opens the door to the living room. From there, he walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast. First he walks to the cupboard and grabs a cereal bowl. Next, he reaches down to the utensils drawer and grabs a spoon. Then he takes the bowl and the spoon over to the table and sets them down. Next he goes over to the food pantry and takes a box of Kelpos back to the table. Then he walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door. He grabs the carton of seahorse milk and closes the door. Then he walks back to the table and fills the bowl with Kelpos and milk. After that, he picks up the spoon and starts eating the Kelpo. While he is eating, he hears a _meow _from behind him. He turns around and sees Gary looking at his empty food bowl.

"Oh, Gary." SpongeBob said. "I haven't gotten your breakfast ready yet. Well, hang on buddy; I will get you some right now."

After running over to the bag of snail food and filling Gary's food bowl, he gets back to eating his Kelpo while Gary eats his breakfast.

Shortly after eating his Kelpo, he walks into the living room and walks right to the hat rack. The hat rack had only one hat on it: his Krusty Krab uniform hat. His hat was just a tall skinny hat with an anchor in it. He reaches his hand up and grabs the hat off the rack. Then he puts it on his head and walks towards the door.

"I'm going to work, Gar-Bear. Don't have too much fun without me." SpongeBob said as he gave out his trademark laugh and opens his unique door. After SpongeBob leaves, Gary quickly slithers to the chair and starts watching "Walker, Texas Ranger".

When SpongeBob makes it outside his pineapple house, he cries out, "I'm Ready!" He runs down his path onto the street and starts to run towards town. He passes Squidward's monument house, who has already ran to work to get an hour without SpongeBob. Then he passes his best friend in the world's rock, which opens up when SpongeBob is directly in front of it. The rock opens up and reveals a sea star wearing his traditional green shorts with purple flowers on it laying on the bottom surface of the rock.

"Hey, SpongeBob!" Patrick said as he jumps from his rock and the rock closes.

"Hi ya Patrick." SpongeBob said. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I was going to just stand right in that very spot and attempt to break my standing record." Patrick said. "Then maybe later I will take a nap."

"Sounds like a busy day for you." SpongeBob said. Then he looks down at his watch that says 7:54. "Oh, No! I'm going to be late for work. I better get going." Then he starts to run towards downtown. "I'll talk to you later buddy."

"Okay, SpongeBob, bye!" Patrick said as he starts to break his standing record.

SpongeBob runs as fast as he can through the streets of Bikini Bottom, dodging boats and people, hoping not to be late. After a few tense minutes, SpongeBob reaches his destination: The Krusty Krab. He opens the glass doors and run towards the kitchen when a voice stops him.

"SpongeBob!" the voice said, "You're late again, boy."

SpongeBob turns around to see his boss, Mr. Krabs looking at him. He was in his regular attire which consists of a light blue shirt and dark blue pants with a big buckle holding them up.

"Ahoy Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said nervously as he puts his right hand over his face. "I'm sorry I'm late; please don't fire me, PLEASE!"

"I won't fire ya, this time at least." Mr. Krabs said. "Now get into the kitchen or else I will dock you of a mouth's pay." [A whole 5 cents]

SpongeBob stammers and says, "Yes Mr. Krabs, Sir!" Then he rushes to his workstation in a puff while Mr. Krabs walks by Squidward who was sleeping though most of this incident and walks into his office to count his money.

[2 hours later]

The Krusty Krab wasn't very pack at the current moment, (probably because it's only 10:00 and the lunch rush hasn't come in yet). There were a few customers enjoying the deliciousness of the best burger in all the 7 seas: The Krabby Patty. Squidward, who was in his traditional tan shirt and Krusty Crew uniform, was sitting around reading the latest issue of "House Fancy". SpongeBob was in the kitchen flipping Krabby Patties on the grill. Mr. Krabs was in his office counting all the money in his possession and hugging it like it's a long lost friend. All was peaceful in the Krusty Krab. But, someone was going to visit the Krusty Krab and that person is up to no good.

Crawling along the wall was to most people an ordinary spider (didn't know spiders could live underwater) heading towards Mr. Krab's office. The spider crawls to the top of the top of the door and waits for about 5 minutes. Then, the door opens and Mr. Krabs comes walking out heading towards the men's room. Before the door closes, the spider crawls though the open door and enters the office with the door closing behind. The spider quickly crawls to the top of the desk and stops. Then the spider stands up onto two legs and starts to shed. But this spider wasn't an ordinary spider, this spider is none other than Plankton, owner of The Chum Bucket and Mr. Krab's rival. When he sheds his spider disguise, he looks towards the safe on the back wall where the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, the one thing that could bring business to the Chum Bucket, was stored. Then he laughs in an evil way.

(Laugh) "Soon Krabs, the secret formula will belong to me!" Plankton said.

He jumps up to the combination lock and puts in the combo while running on the tumbler. When the combo is put in, the safe opens up and the formula, in a glass bottle, is revealed. Plankton's eye opens wide and he takes the bottle out of the safe. Then he jumps down to the floor and starts to run as fast as he could to the door.

"I got it baby!" Plankton cries out as he runs to the door with the formula in hand. Then the door opens revealing a ticked Mr. Krabs with toilet paper on his left leg.

"KRABS!" Plankton yells. "I thought you had to answer nature's call."

"Well, looks like she is still on hold, Plankton." Mr. Krabs said as he picks the bottle up along with the small intruder. Then he holds Plankton in his claw tightly. "You will NEVER steal this formular as long as I live."

"Curse you Krabs!" Plankton said. "I will get that formula even if it takes forever."

"Yea, yea, yea." Mr. Krabs said as he walks to the front of the Krusty Krab. "But now it's launching time for you, you little one-eye bug." Then, he threw the bug back towards the Chum Bucket.

"I will get you for this!" Plankton yells as he goes through the double doors of the Chum Bucket. As he lands in the Chum Bucket, he says, "Ouch."

"When will the bug ever learn that he won't get my formular? Oh well, back to me money!" Mr. Krabs said to himself as he goes back into the Krusty Krab and walks back to his office.

Shortly after Plankton scraps himself off of the dirty floor in his restaurant, he sits up and his eye starts to fill with tears of sadness.

[Crying]

"This is hopeless!" he cried out, "I'll never going to get the Krabby Patty Formula. I have tried for years and years and yet I still can't find a way to steal it for good."

He walks into his laboratory still feeling blue when Karen, his computer wife, notices him coming tough the double doors from her wall monitor.

"So, how bad was it this time?" Karen said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Karen; it's too painful to talk about." Plankton answers to his wife.

"That bad, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, that bad." He answered. [Starts to get angry] "I'm sick of being launched by that stingy Krab. I want to have that formula and I will do anything to get it even if I have to …" Just then, a buzzing sound could be heard. "Karen, is that you making that noise?"

"It's not me, my husband." Karen said.

"Then where is that buzzing coming from?" he asked.

He didn't have to wait too long for an answer as a small metal ball came flying though the double doors into the laboratory. The ball stops in front of Plankton and a beam come flying out of the bottom of it. This beam materializes and reveals an old 'friend'. This 'friend' is none other than Vlad Plasmius.

"_Plankton, my old acquaintance_." Vlad said.

"Vlad Plasmius?" Plankton said. "What do you want this time?"

"_I was hoping that you would consider rejoining the Syndicate."_

"No chance! Last time I was squash by the menacing SpongeBob and his friends, and I'm not going to risk that again."

"_Come now Plankton. Last time you weren't ready for these accuses heroes and this time, we have a new plan that includes you getting the 'Krabby Patty Formula'."_

"Well, I have been wanting to get my revenge on them and I do really want the formula." He thought for a few moments of having the Krabby Patty at the Chum Bucket and ruling the world. "Okay, Vlad, I'll join only if I can get the formula and to rule all the 7 seas."

"_Deal. We will bring you to our new base in one hour. Have your things ready and we will fill you in on our plans. Vlad out." _The beam disappeared and the ball left the room.

[Evil laugh]

"There will not be anybody that can stop me NOW!" Plankton said.

[More evil laughter]

[Location: Tremorton, USA]

[Quick note: Sorry to interrupt this chapter but I would like to give you an insight for all of you that aren't familiar with this part. Tremorton is a town where the style is the early 1970's but the year that this event is happening is the year 2072. Thank you and you may continue with reading this part]

It is a quiet morning in the town of Tremorton. The streets had a few cars and trucks going to their destinations. The sight of people walking up and down the sidewalks with their robotic pets and hover skateboards could be seen. Everything was peaceful, at least for the current moment. But the peacefulness was all but gone just a few blocks away.

The sight of downtown looks more like a battle zone especially for this battle. The citizens were running for their lives hoping to find shelter. Flying over their heads were strange alien creatures, wreaking havoc over the city by blasting anything that is worth blasting. Then, a squad of these creatures flew down to the ground and landed. These creatures resemble beetles in a certain way but were much larger and menacing. These 'beetles' were all the same except that half of them were burnt orange while the other half were lime green. They were soldiers of the group called the 'Cluster'. The Cluster were once intelligent robots with the intention of conquering all machines in the universe but since the reform of Cluster Prime [home world of the Cluster], they were at peace.

But, there was a group of rebel Cluster soldiers that didn't want peace. These rebels are led by the former military commander of the Cluster: Smythus. Smythus was almost like the other Cluster soldiers except he was bigger and stronger plus he has the appearance of a beetle version of a samurai. He gathered a few of the Cluster that were still loyal to his cause and went across the universe to continue their plans of ruling all machines and to enslave the human race as a bonus. The Cluster were blasting cars and buildings with their blaster rifles while Smythus was waiting overhead on his hover platform watching his army destroying everything in sight. The sound of people screaming in terror puts a big creepy smile on his robotic face.

"Ah." Smythus said. "There is nothing I like more than the sight of humans in terror especially in the morning." He gave a small evil laugh. "Hear me, my soldiers, cause more destruction to this world, for this world is OURS!"

Just as the fun was getting started for the Cluster, there was a sound coming overhead. This sound was a whooshing noise, like the sound of a jet engine. Before they could look up, five of them were hit by missiles and blew up on contact. The ones that were still up face behind them and see who was firing upon them. Landing down onto the street was the protector of the town: the robot known as XJ9 [aka Jenny Wakeman]. As she landed on the street, her blue rocket thrusters on her head changed back to look like pigtails. She was wearing her usual light blue tank top and miniskirt. The soldiers all turn to each other, wondering what they should do now. Smythus flew over them, wondering why they stopped attacking the town.

"Why have you stopped?" Smythus asked them. "I order you to…." As he was going to give the order, he notices the very thing that was stopping them. "…you!"

"The only order that you are going to give is the order of surrender, Smythus." Jenny said.

[Small evil laugh]

"That is what you think, Ms. XJ9." Smythus said. "When this world falls, the universe will see the glorious return of the Cluster." He turns back to his soldiers. "Get her!"

The soldiers aim their blaster right at Jenny and fire a red laser beam from their blasters. As they were firing, Jenny shifted her arms together to make a deflecting shield. The laser blasts bounce right off her and a few of the blast bounce back right at a few of the soldiers. The remaining soldiers charge right at her and start firing more laser shots. Thinking on her feet, Jenny shift her arms back to normal and her pig tails turn into her thrusters. She took flight and hover right over the incoming soldiers. Then, both her hands shifted into lasers while a blast monocle covers her right eye which locked onto her target. When the targets were set, she starts to fire upon the soldiers with small blue energy blasts and with each shot, each solider flew down and deactivated. After a few intense minutes of blasting, every one of Smythus's army were either deactivated or destroyed, leaving only the leader left for himself.

"My army!" He said, "Gone." Then he looked at Jenny, he landed back onto the ground. "You will pay for this, XJ9."

He reaches down to his left hip and pulls out his blade. He put the blade in front of him, ready to fight.

"And you shall pay with your robotic body." He said as he jumps down from his hovering platform and lands on the ground.

"We will see about that." Jenny said as she turns both her arms into sharp sabers.

Smythus ran straight at Jenny with his blade firm in hand. Then he jumps into the air over Jenny and tries to attack her from her back side but Jenny was ready for that trick and counterattacks with a flurry of slashes. Smythus puts his blade in front of him vertically so he could guard himself from Jenny's sabers. After a few minutes, Jenny stopped because she was tired and needed a quick rest, which gave Smythus the opportunity he was waiting for. He jumps up into the air and places his blade in his hands with the blade facing towards the ground. Then, he fell towards the earth, ready to end this battle. Jenny quickly looks up and sees the attacking Smythus. She moves to the right away from the blade. As Smythus's blade landed on the ground, a cloud of dust fills the air.

"Ha, ha!" Smythus said though the dust. "I have you now." When the dust clears, he finds out that jenny wasn't beneath his blade.

"Where… where did she go?" he asked himself.

Before he could answer his own question, he fells a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head around and spots Jenny with his left hand now a big fist with spikes on the knuckles.

"I'm right here Smythus." Jenny said. "But you won't be here for that long."

She pulls her arm back and brings it forward with the strength of a million and 70 men. She hit Smythus right in the gut which made him go flying towards the woods surrounding the town.

"Time to make sure that he will surrender." Jenny said as she power up her pig tail thrusters. As she was ready to blast off, she heard the sound of the bell. She turns towards the direction of the high school and sees that the clock on the school says '8:15'.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm going to be late." She said as she faces and flies towards the high school in a streak of blue and white light. "_Looks like Smythus gets off easy today_."

Meanwhile, on the outskirt of town, Smythus was falling down from the massive punch courtesy of Jenny and her big knuckle. After a few moments, he lands on the ground with a big 'thud' while his blade lands about 25 feet from his landing zone. He slowly gets up and brushes off the dirt from his armor. Then he faces Tremorton in disgrace.

"She will pay for what she did to me and my army." He said to himself. "Mark my words, she will…" Just then, his right wrist starts to blink with a red light. He puts his arm up so he can see who is contacting him. Then, a hologram appears on his wrist. This hologram reveals a strange figure. This figure had the appearance of a queen bee except in a robotic form.

"_Smythus! Report._" The hologram said in a sinister seductive voice.

"My queen," he said, "The attack didn't go as plan. All of my forces are gone because of the accursed XJ9."

"_I see_." She said, "_So your incompetence cost up more of our warriors_."

"No, my queen, it's just…"

"_Silence! You have failed me for the last time, Smythus. As of right now, you are relieved of your duties."_

"But I…"

"_Enough! You are on our own now Smythus. Good-bye!" _Then the hologram faded away.

Smythus took a deep breath and walks slowly to his blade. When he reaches the blade, his wrist starts blinking again. He picks up his blade and puts it back to his side. Then he picks up the transmission hoping it was his queen giving him his job back but instead, a mysterious figure was being shown.

"Who are you?" Smythus asked the mysterious man.

"_The name is Vlad Plasmius and I have a deal for you Smythus." _The figure said.

"A deal? What makes you think that you can give me what I want?"

"_Because I have a plan that will make you ruler of the universe that should belong to the likes of the Cluster. Also, you will be able to have a grander army that will crush all of you enemies, including the one called 'XJ9'."_

"Okay Plasmius, if you let me conquer the universe including this worthless planet then I will join your cause. But if you are lying to me, then I will take it all for myself."

"_Don't you worry about that. You will get all that you deserve. I will have a portal ready for you in about 30 minutes. We will inform you of the plan and assemble your new army."_

"I'll be waiting."

"_Excellent. Vlad out."_ Then the hologram of Vlad disappears, leaving Smythus alone. He turns towards the town again, only with determination and anger in his expression.

"This world, no, ALL worlds will belong to the Cluster and everyone will be loyal only to ME!" He said as he grips his hand. "I will rule over all! So says me, Emperor Smytus!"

**What is Vlad planning?**

**Will Plankton take over Bikini Bottom?**

**Will the Cluster take the world?**

**Stay tuned and find out.**

Author's notes: Hello all my readers. I hope you have enjoyed Ch. 2 for the most part. On to Ch. 3!


	3. More Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: More Failure

[Location: Dimmsdale]

The sun starts to rise on an ordinary Monday morning in the town of Dimmsdale, California. The adults are slowly rising from their slumber as many of them will be stuck in traffic for hours and hours and the kids are trying to figure out ways to stay in bed but they will be force to get up and go to school. We turn our attention to a certain boy who lives in the suburbs of the city. We arrive at a plain house on a small hill. The house is painted white with a red roof. The sight of a satellite dish over the one car garage on the left side of the house and a tall red chimney on the right side are seen. The front of the house has 5 windows (3 on the second floor and 2 on the first floor) along with a purple door in between the 2 windows on the first floor. Right beside the pathway that leads to this house is a mailbox that says 'The Turners'.

We fly up to the middle second floor window and peak inside. What we see inside is an ordinary bedroom that belongs to the child of this family: a boy named Timmy Turner. But this Timmy isn't the one that you may remember because this Timmy is now... (**drumroll**) ... A TEENAGER! That's right, young Timmy Turner is now a 14-year old teenager. His appearance is roughly the same from his 10-year-old self except for a few different changes. To start, he is much taller now due to a growth spurt when he was 12 years old. He isn't as tall as his parents but he is almost twice as tall as he was when he was ten. His brown hair is the same shape and length. His voice is also a bit deeper. His two buck teeth were as big and white as ever. Lastly, his hat is still pink (because we like it pink).

We see him sleeping in his cozy bed with a purple blanket covering all but his face. Right next to him, resting on his night stand, is a fishbowl. This fishbowl is round and only has 3 fish and a purple castle. But these fish were no ordinary goldfish, these fish were actually Timmy's best kept secret: his Fairy Godparents. Their names are Cosmo, Wanda, and the newest member of the family: little baby Poof, who Timmy had wished for. He has had his fairies for 5 years now after gaining them due to his evil babysitter, Vicky, who has torched him for years and still does to this very day. They were sleeping as well along with Timmy.

After a few more seconds of quietness, the alarm clock that was on his night stand starts to buzz.

[_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz...]_

Reaching from the covers was Timmy left hand as it touches the 'Alarm Off' button. Then, he rises from his slumber with his eyes still half shut. While he was rising up, the three goldfish also woke up. Then, without a moment's notice, all three goldfish disappear in a pink cloud that said 'poof'. After a second or two, three figures surrounds Timmy's head while he is still half asleep.

"**GOOD MORNING, TIMMY!" **Two of those figures yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Timmy cried out as he falls off his bed, revealing his pink pajamas.

He rises back to his feet and sees who was yelling at him this morning. One of this figures is a woman with pink hair with a swirl at the end and a yellow crown on her head along with a yellow shirt with wing on her back and black pants. Right to the right of her is a dimwitted man with the same haircut as Timmy except that it's green and a crown on the top. He is wearing a white long sleeve skirt with a black tie and wings coming from the back. He was also wearing black pants. Both these figures have magic wands in their right hands. The third figure was smaller and different from the other two. The figure was round like a ball with a small curl on his head along with a crown. He was also wearing purple pajamas with wings on his back. Unlike the other two, he was holding a rattle with a star painted on. These figure were basically his goldfish but since they are fairies, they can shape shift when ever they want.

"Are you okay, sport?" Wanda asks Timmy.

"Ya, I'm okay." Timmy said as he crack his back. "But, do you guys have to yell early in the morning?"

"We're sorry Timmy." Cosmo said, "But we are just so excited for the day!"

"Poof, Poof!" Poof said. [The only word that Poof knows is, well, Poof, hence the name 'Poof'.]

"Why? What's today?" Timmy asked.

"Why, today is Poof's birthday of course!" Wanda said as she use her magic wand and 'poofs' up a party hat for herself and Poof along with a noisemaker for Poof to blow on and a big banner the reads 'Happy Birthday Poof'.

"Wait, it's Poof birthday?" Cosmo ask as he poofs up a pot of potatoes. "I though today was 'Eat like a Idaho Llama Day."

"No, Cosmo." Timmy said, "Don't you remember? Today was the day that I wish Poof from your barfing belly." [FYI, the MALE fairy gives birth. Weird.]

"Oh yea." Cosmo said. "That was the day that Poof was born, right?"

[Awkward silence]

"So, anyway, what kind of party is Poof going to have this year?" Timmy asked Wanda.

"We are going to have a..." Wanda was going to say what kind of party they were throwing for Poof when a knock came at the door.

"Oh, Timmy." a voice said.

"Just a second, Dad." Timmy said towards the door. Then Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof 'poof' out of the room along with the banner and reappear in the fish bowl as his goldfish, leaving Timmy by himself. "Okay, come in."

The door opens up and reveals a middle age man with a white shirt and a black tie along with blue pants and black shoes.

"What are you still doing in bed, son? You are going to miss the bus." 'Dad' said. [I will call Timmy's dad 'Dad' due to the reason that 'Dad' is his real name, oddly enough.] "Now you go and get ready before you..." Then he looks to his right and sees the pot of potatoes that Cosmo forgot to poof away. "Oh, Idaho Potatoes! It must be 'Eat like a Idaho Llama Day! I better go celebrate by eating some potatoes and then spit up at Dinkleburg [neighbor and enemy of Mr. Turner]. " Then he turns around with the potatoes in his hands. "Honey! Get the Llama Shooter ready!" Then he runs out of the room like a bolt of lightning with the door closing behind him.

After he left, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reappear next to Timmy. But Cosmo had a mean look on his face.

"Hey." Cosmo said. "He stole my potatoes!"

Timmy looks down at his watch.

"Oh, no! Dad's right. I'm going to be late." Timmy said. "Guys, I wish I was ready for school."

Cosmo and Wanda lift up their wands while Poof lifts up his rattle. Then a pink cloud of magic enclose Timmy with a 'poof' covering the cloud. After a second, Timmy came out of that cloud wearing a light pink shirt, dark blue pants, white tennis shoes, and his trademark pink hat.

"There you go, sport." Wanda said.

"Thanks guys." Timmy said. Now I have to go get some breakfast. Catch you guys later." Then he runs for the door.

"Okay, Timmy. We will get the party ready and we will meet you at school later." Wanda said.

He runs out the door leaving the three fairies alone in his room.

"Okay, Cosmo, I'm going to get the party supplies. You and Poof go and watch Timmy." Wanda said.

"Okay." Cosmo said. "Come on Poof."

"Poof, Poof." Poof said as both Cosmo and Poof 'poof' out of the room.

After a nice breakfast from 'Mom' [Mrs. Turner], Timmy walks out of the house and hops on the school bus. Then, after a short drive, Timmy reaches the elementary school only to go past it. [Ha, you thought that Timmy was still in 5th grade, huh. Well, think again!] Soon afterwards, he finally reaches the middle school, where he is a 8th grader this year. The building was different from the elementary school especially when it doesn't have a entrance way that says 'School'. He walks off the bus and goes into the school building, heading for class.

Meanwhile, across the street in a 'unsuspecting ' van, a creepy old guy watches Timmy walk into the school though his binoculars from the driver's seat. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black tie along with black pants. His hair was black but in some spots it has turned gray and white. He was wearing a pair of glasses and his ears were located on his neck. This old guy is none other than Denzel Crocker, Timmy's 5th grade teacher. He was fired two years ago when he was trying to use part of the school budget to make a portal that would allow him to return to the magical place of Fairy World and capture all the fairy godparents. He was still obsessed with fairies especially the ones that belong with Timmy Turner because they (not counting Poof) use to be his fairies back during his childhood.

"There he is." Crocker said to himself. "I don't even know how he manage to get to middle school because I kept giving him [his head spazes out] 'F'! There is only one reason for him being here: [massive spazzing out] FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Then his phone rang. He reaches down and picks up the phone to answer it.

"_Denzel_," a old lady voice said on the phone, _"When are you going to get a new job?_"

"MOTHER!" Crocker said. "Leave me alone! I'm going to find a job as the NEW WORLD LEADER!"

"_Well, while you are out, can you pick up some bunion cream for mommy's feet_?"

"No I won't, just stay out of my life!" Then Mr. Crocker throws his phone out the window.

"Now, it's time to capture Timmy Turner's..." [another spaz out] "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Mr. Crocker sneaks out of his van with his 'high-tech' 'Fairy-capturing net' [which was only a regular net with an egg beater on it, because he's too poor to buy a new one] and walks slowly towards the doors of the middle school.

Meanwhile inside the school, Timmy was walking down the hallway heading towards his locker with Cosmo and Poof disguise as flies following right behind him. Standing in the shadows was Mr. Crocker with his net ready to capture fairies. he chuckles to himself softly as his net appears from the shadows and hovers right over Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof. He waits for the right moment, the moment that Timmy goes to class. Then, Timmy turns away from his locker with his math book in hand and starts to walk towards math class. Cosmo starts to fly behind Timmy when he sees that Poof was still in the same place.

"Come on Poof." Comso said to his son.

"Poof, Poof." Poof said and starts to follow.

Right after Poof left, Crocker swings down his net. He looks at the net which only capture a group of air.

"DRAT!" Crocker said, "I thought I had them." Then he takes off his glasses and attempts to clean them with his shirt. "Maybe I need to get new glasses."

As Poof was flying, he stops for a moment because he felt his tummy rumble. He holds his belly with his fly hands and is about to start crying when suddenly, he gave a small little burp. His tummy went back to normal.

"_Poof, poof."_ he said as he kept flying behind Timmy and Cosmo.

Unfortunately for Mr. Crocker, when Poof burps, a lightning bolt strikes down. Mr. Crocker gets hit with the lightning bolt which fries his fairy net and himself. He cries in pain as the force of the lightning bolt makes him to lose his balance and heads towards the ladies' locker room. He runs backwards into the door and enters. Then the shriek of girls can be heard inside the locker room and the sound of a punch can also be heard as Crocker flies back out with a fist mark on his cheek. Then he flies past the math room when Timmy was, which wasn't paying attention to the action outside, and heads for the cafeteria. He lands into a pot of boiling gravy and flies out of that pot with his skin becoming bed and irreducible. He runs and runs but all he could do is run into tables and chairs because his glasses weren't on. Then he stumbles out of the cafeteria and falls down a fleet of stairs before running into a beef up security man. This man pounds his own left hand with his fist when made Mr. Crocker say to himself 'mother'. Off-screen, the man pounds Mr. Crocker until he throws him out of the school and slams the door shut.

Mr. Crocker, with his body scarred and his tongue inflated, drags his body back to his van. He goes inside and spots a hologram device. He pushes the button on top and the hologram turns on, revealing one Vlad Plasmius.

"_Ah, Hello Denzel._" Plasmius said, _"I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time._"

"Plasmius!" Crocker said. "What do you want this time?"

"_I was wondering if you would like to rejoin the_ syndicate?"

"Oh, ho, no way! Last time I was turned into a stupid puppy because of the menacing Timmy Turner and his little friends. What could you promise me that could make me join?"

"_This!"_ [Plasmius is revealing a poster with the hammer Mjölnir]

[gasping] "Is that..."

"_Yes, it is the hammer Mjölnir: the hammer of the gods. With this hammer, you will conquer Dimmsdale, Fairy World, and finally destroy Timmy Turner."_

"YES! I'm in!"

"_Excellent then. We will teleport you in an hour, be ready. Vlad out." _Then the hologram disappeared and the projector flew into the sky and self destructed.

"With the hammer of the ancients, I, Mr. Crocker, will be the magical overlord of the Universe!" [evil laughing]. Then he drives away back to his mother's house to get pack.

[Location: 30 miles from Republic City]

The sun slowly rises over the mountains that surround most of Republic City. This city has been though many trials over the past few months but has survive. Standing outside the city in Yue Bay is a monument that depicts the one person that brought the world back from the edge of destruction: Aang. Aang was, at his time, the last known being with the power and knowledge of airbending. He was also known as the Avatar: the only person in the world that can master all four types of bending: firebending, waterbending, earthbending, and airbending.

During his time as the Avatar, he defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War which saw the wipeout of almost every Air Nomad and the complete scarring of the four nations: Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. After the war, Aang began the Harmony Restoration Movement which saw the creation of Republic City and was designed to reunite every nation into one nation which did not go that well. He continued to attempt to keep peace among all the land until his death at age 66 (physically, 166, biologically).

When an Avatar passes away, the next Avatar will be chosen accordance with the Cycle of Incarnation which means that such as if the Avatar that was born in the Fire Nation would pass away, then the next Avatar would come from the Air Nomads. In Aang's case, when he pass, the Avatar's power was transferred into a newborn baby located among the Water Tribe. Now the Avatar's power is now in the hands of a teenage girl named Korra. Korra, being a teenager, is known to be very headstrong and rebellious at times, but her heart is always in the right place.

But we turn our attention away from the city itself. We go out towards the sea and we do spot a small island. This island doesn't really have too much importance for the people of Republic City, but the person that is living on it might. Standing on the small beach which is littered with debris from a boat is a 40 year old man with a scar running down his left cheek and some cuts all over his body. This man was known to his family as Noatak but to many, he is known as the former leader of the Equalists: Amon. Amon is presumed to be dead after the betrayal of Tarrlok, his younger brother, who blew up his escape boat as both of them fled Republic City because of the last fight with Korra. Tarrlok was killed in the explosion but Amon, being a waterbender, shielded himself from much of the explosion with a water shield and manage to escape to this small island. With only coconuts and some bananas on the island to eat, Amon didn't know how long he would survive.

"_My brother, the one that I wanted to save, has betrayed me and let me to die." _He thought to himself as he put his arms around himself to try and keep warm. "_She will pay for allowing this to happen. They will all_ _pay_!"

Just then, an hologram projector came flying out of the sky and landed right in front of Amon. He stepped back in fear and fell to the ground. The projector activated and an hologram of Vlad Plasmius was shown. Amon got back to his feet and stood in front of the hologram.

"Who are you?" Amon asked Vlad.

"_My name is Vlad Plasmius and I have come to ask for your assistance, Amon." _Vlad said.

"Why should I help the likes of you?"

"_Because, I offer you the one thing that you want the most: the young 'Avatar_'."

"You mean, you can help my to seek my revenge against the young twerp?"

"_Oh, I can do more than that. If you agree to helping my cause, I can grant you the power of the Avatar which you can use to liberate this world and make it to what you seem fair."_

_"_How? How can you grant me this power_?"_

_"I will show you but only if you join us. Do we have a deal, Amon?"_

_"_I don't fully trust you, but if you can help me in my revenge, then I offer you my services. But if you double cross me, you will pay the consequences, Plasmius."

_"Don't you worry about that. Now, please enter the portal behind you so we can get started."_

Amon looks behind him and sees a green portal. At first he hesitant, but after a few seconds, he steps into the portal and leaves his small island behind, waiting for his new power.

[laughs evilly] "_There will be NO ONE that will stop us NOW!" _Vlad said as the hologram projector turns off and enters the portal before the portal closes.

**What is going to happen next?**

**Stay tuned and find out**

Author's notes: Hey, sorry about the delay. Ch. 4 will be up within the next few days (hopefully). On to Ch. 4!


	4. The Evil Minds Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 4: The Evil Minds Meet

[Location: Amity Park]

We now turn our attention to the small city of Amity Park. A beautiful warm city that has many sights to see and if you stand on the hills during sundown, that it's a view to behold. But this city is better well-known for being the epicenter of specter beings also well-known to the world as ghosts. This town has been haunted by these ghosts for roughly 4 years all thanks to the Fentons: the ghost-hunting family. When Jack Fenton made his ghost portal in his basement 4 years ago, a spike in ghost activity has been reported in the city because, unknown to Jack, the ghosts have figure out how to get out of the portal which leads to the Ghost Zone: a world that all ghost occupy when they aren't terrorizing the real world. But the portal also did bring along someone that can fight the ghosts and send them back to the ghost zone. His name is Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom is the half-human half-ghost hybrid that has protected Amity Park and the world since he came onto the scene. For a time, nobody knew who this kid really was except for a few. In truth, Danny Phantom's true identity is Danny Fenton, the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Danny was just a normal 14-year-old teenager trying to fit into society, though it was hard to do with the QB jock Dash and his buddies picking on him every day and being rejected again and again by Ms. Perfection AKA Paulina, the girl that he had a crush on. Even though he was always picked on, he still had friends the backed him up: Tucker and Sam. Tucker was basically the super geek of the group. He loved technology so much that if he could, he would marry it. He never went anywhere (especially the bathroom), without his trusty PDA which has come in handy. Sam, however, was all about goth. Every time you saw her, she was wearing sometime that was black and believing that she didn't need to be popular to have good friends (especially since her family are rich and she could have brought her way to popularity). Danny, Sam, and Tucker were just average people until the incident that change their lives forever.

When Jack was putting together the ghost portal, he discovered that it couldn't work like he wanted it to. After many attempts to making it work, he quit on the project. Overhearing the situation, 14-year old Danny walked over to the portal to see if he could fix it. He grabbed a white jumpsuit with a black stripe and slipped it on and slowly walked in. When he was inside, he looked around, trying to find something that he could work on when suddenly, his left hand pressed the 'on' button. Then a green blast of ecto-energy came blasting out of the portal and hitting Danny. This blast caused energy to enter Danny and overwriting his DNA with ecto-DNA. The blast lasted for a few seconds, then it stopped and Danny came walking out. He was woozy and confused when he fell out of the portal, which had started right up and becoming fully functional.

After falling to the floor, he gets to his feet and walks over to a standby computer screen. He looked onto the screen and sees himself but he was different. His black hair (which is the same as Timmy Turner's) was now white and his eyes (that were blue) were now green. His skin was a bit darker as well. He looked down at his jumpsuit and saw that the colors were inverted making the white area being black and the black stripe was now white. His suit also had an extra part: a white 'D' with a 'P' inside the 'D', which is known now around the world.

After that incident, Danny's life along with Sam's and Tucker's were changed forever. It did take Danny some time to get the hang of being half human and half ghost but he did take the responsibility to protect Amity Park for the ghosts that were causing trouble. Along the way, he learned new techniques of his ghost form including his ghost ray, overshadowing people, harnessing the power of ice, and his very effective ghostly wail. He also met new enemies like Skulker, Technus, Walker, the Box Ghost (Beware!), and of course his arch rival: Plasmius. He has saved the town on multiple occasions and in some instances, the world from disaster including the reign of The Ghost King and the reality bending mind of Freakshow, without having much support of the community including his parents (who wanted to dissect him molecule by molecule) except Sam and Tucker along with his older sister Jazz, who knew of his secret. But his crowning moment was the Ectoradium incident that ruin Plasmius forever and made Danny Phantom into a hero.

Years have past since that day and the world has started to forget the legend of Danny Phantom, but in every capital in the world, including Amity Park, there is a statue of Danny Phantom holding the world symbolizing the young man who brought together not only his world, but the Ghost Zone too, to save them all.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are still best friends to this very day except they don't hang out as often anymore. All three of them have graduated from Casper High and have set out on their lives. Tucker is still the Mayor of Amity Park and has been reelected for a second term. Sam is taking a trip around the world, hoping to find some other-world items to add to her collection. Danny isn't the protector of Amity Park anymore because he is off to college at Princeton University studying to become a scientist in Astrophysics. The protection of Amity Park from ghosts has fallen into the care of Danny's 'cousin': Danielle 'Dani' Fenton (Phantom).

Dani was created by Vlad Plasmius in order for him to try to have an exact clone of Danny to call a son. But when she heard that he didn't care for her, she turned against him and fought alongside Danny. She eventually became unstable and started to fall apart until Danny 'fixed' her up courtesy of Jack Fenton's Ecto Dejector. About a year after the Ectoradium incident, Danny told his parents about Dani and asked them if they would take her in and be her legal guardians. At first they were hesitant, but they, along with Dani, did eventually agree that Dani would stay with the Fentons.

Dani, now 16 (physically), is now the protector of Amity Park. She is also a junior at Casper High School. Like Danny, her identity is protected at the moment from the other students, so she is roughly where Danny was in school; at the bottom, but she didn't mind too much.

The school bell rings and the students leave their classrooms getting ready to head for lunch. As the students leave, we spot Dani Fenton heading for her locker. She hasn't changed too much expect now she is twice her height as she was when she was 12 and while she still wore her blue sweater, her red shorts were now red jeans and her red cap is gone. With her books in hand, she walks over to her locker to get ready for lunch. She opens up her locker and puts the books inside. As he closes her locker, she spots one of her good friends just a few lockers over. His name is Thomas Johnson. Thomas is very shy around people but has manage to make a friend with Dani because Thomas reminds her of herself when she was on the run. Thomas is also a writer of fan fiction, mostly with the supernatural. He has short black hair and dark green eyes. He also wears a black sweater and dark blue jeans. She walks over to him.

"Hey, Thomas." Dani said.

"Oh, hey Dani." Thomas answered. "So, you got your English paper done yet?"

"Not yet, but it's not due for another week or two." Dani said.

"Well, you can't have it done too early." Thomas said. "Especially when you do have a 'job' to do."

"I know, but I'll get it done soon enough." Dani said. "So, how you coming along with your story?"

"Oh, it's coming along. I'm about done with Ch. 15 and hopefully be done with it by..."

Just then, a football came flying out of the air and hitting the locker next to Thomas, making him back away from the locker and pushing into Dani, making both of them fell to the down. Both Thomas and Dani looked at where the football came flying from and spot the culprit: Cody Jones, the new QB for the football team replacing Dash Baxter. He has blond hair and black eyes. He is wearing his tradictional leader jacket along with light blue jeans. Cody was just as smart as Dash (though Dash wasn't that smart in the first place) but has more muscle than brains.

"Watch where you throw that thing, Cody. You almost hit Thomas." Dani says as she helps Thomas to get back on his feet.

"Sorry, Dani." Cody said as he walks over to retrieve the ball along with a few on his buddies. "But from a distance, I thought you were talking to a tire."

[The other jocks laugh]

Thomas looks away from Cody in shame and embarrassment. He doesn't always want Dani to fight his battles for him.

"What wrong, Thomas?" Cody said in a sarcastic voice. "Are you going to cry home to mommy? Or are going to defeat me with your stupid fan fiction?"

[The other jocks laugh again]

Dani, fed up with them teasing Thomas, wanted to give them a piece of their mind. Her eyes turned from blue to green, though Cody didn't notice. She was about ready to turn around and possibly blowing her identity when a voice could be heard from behind the jocks.

"Leave him alone!" The voice said.

Cody and the other jocks turned around and saw Dani's other friend: Sabrina James. Sabrina has long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a reddish-orange t-shirt with light blue jeans. She does wear glasses on occasion but she regularly wears contacts. Sabrina is one of the smartest people in Casper High (just like Tucker except she is well liked).

"Why should I, Sabrina?" Cody asked.

Sabrina walk over right up to him and stared right at his face with a scowl on her face.

"Because if you don't, then I will stop helping you with your math homework." Sabrina said.

"But I need to past Friday's test to play." Cody said with some whimper in his voice.

"Then you better take your friends and scam!" Sabrina said as she makes a fist with her right hand and puts it near her face with her thumb pointing behind her.

"Ok, fine!" Cody said. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

As he said that, Cody and the other jocks walk away from Dani, Thomas, and Sabrina, hoping to go find some band kids to tease.

After they left, Sabrina walk over to Thomas and Dani, whose eyes were still green.

"You guys okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yea, we're fine." Dani said as she close her eyes and shook her head. When she opens her eyes, they were blue again. "Thanks, Sabrina."

"Yea, thanks, Sabrina." Thomas said.

"It's nothing." Sabrina said. "I really hate it when those jocks pick on people."

"Ya, I do too." Dani said. Then she gave out a long sigh.

"Eyes turned green again?" Sabrina asked.

"Ya, I just want to give them what they deserve." Dani said. "But I don't want to risk having everyone knowing my secret."

"That would be bad." Thomas said.

Both Dani and Sabrina turn to him with questionable looks on their faces.

"I mean, people would want to be with you all the time and want to get your autograph or something." Thomas said.

"I guess so." Dani said.

[Silence]

"Hey, come on. Let's go get some lunch." Sabrina said.

"Yea, I'm starving." Thomas said.

"Me too." Dani said.

"Then let's go eat." Sabrina said as all three friends walked toward the cafeteria to go get some food.

After all three of them grabbed their lunches from their lockers, they went outside and ate their lunches at the same table where Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat when they were in school. As they were eating, the sound of teenagers screaming in terror start to fill the air. Dani turns around and spots who was making them scream. Hovering above her was none other than the rock-diva herself: Ember McLain. Ember was still wearing her traditional black tee and pants along with her black rock and roll boots and a long glove that covers most of her right arm. Her hair was Robin's Egg blue with bangs coming down her face and a ponytail at the end. In her hands is her deadly guitar that can generate different attacks from ghost blasts to hypnotizing musical notes.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Ember said as she spots Dani. "If it isn't the new dipstick."

"I ain't a dipstick." Dani said.

Then Dani turned to Sabrina and Thomas.

"Both of you get everyone away from here."

"But what about you?" Thomas said.

"I'll be fine, now GO!" Dani said as both Sabrina and Thomas started to run towards the school building.

"So, are you ready to face the music, little girl?" Ember said to Dani.

"I'll show you what this 'little girl' can do!" Dani said as she stood in a defensive stance and close her eyes..

Then, a big circle ring came out of her and surrounding her body. The ring split into two and the top ring when up while the bottom one went down. As the rings went up and down Dani's body, her skin change from a darkish pink to a tan pink, her clothing also change as well. Her red sweatshirt change into a tee with white on the left side and black on the right side. Her left arm has a long white glove which covers her whole arm while the right arm has the same style as her left except that it's black. Her tee does expose her midriff. Her jeans change into pants that have black on the top area while the bottom area is white. Her shoes also change from red to white. Her hair inverts from black to white as well. And on the left side of her tee, just above her chest, is her logo: the same 'DP' logo as Danny Phantom's. When the rings have fully engulfed her body, they disappeared, leaving Dani fully transformed.

As the rings disappeared, she open back her eyes, which have change from blue to green, and looks back up at Ember.

"Let's see what you got, dipstick." Ember said as she raise her right arm and strum a cord on her guitar when unleashed a wave of ghost energy in the shape of a fist. Dani avoids the attack by jumping up into the air and staying airborne as she hovers over where Ember's blast hit the ground.

"Nice shot, but now it's mine turn." Dani said.

A ball of ghost energy starts to appear on both of her hands. Then, she points her right hand right at Ember and fires her ghost ray. Ember swings her guitar and deflects the shot that bounces off the top of the school and hits the ground next to poor old Mr. Lancer who was trying to get the kids back inside. He stumbles to the ground in part from the shot that almost hit him. He quickly got back to his feet and kept running into the school. (Man, he needs to get into shape)

Dani fires another shot this time from her left hand at Ember, but Ember quickly dodges it by jumping on her guitar and rides it like a surfboard. As she surfs away from the school, Dani keeps firing ghosts blasts from her hands, hoping to slow down Ember, who is making for a break on downtown. One of Dani's shot went a bit off and hit part of the Danny Phantom's statue which left a scratch on the logo. Dani stops fly for a second and looks on the statue and sees the scratch.

"Oh, man. Danny isn't going to like this." Dani said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, he's going to see more that a scratch when I'm done with it." Ember said as she stops flying on her guitar.

She grabs the guitar and places it in her arms. Then, she turns the dial on her guitar until it stops on the skull setting. She raises her arm again and strums a cord which summons a skull from her guitar, which has massive energy. Dani, thinking on her feet and fires two quick shots from her hands and then she swings her right leg which fires a strong ghost blast. All three blasts hit the skull and instantly destroy it. The shock wave of the blast made both Dani and Ember fall backwards. Ember manages to stay airborne but Dani couldn't concentrate enough to stay in the air so she fell and lands hard on the ground right in front of the statue.

After a few seconds, Dani tries to get back to her feet but can't even lift herself up. While she is trying to get back up, Ember flies down right in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"Got any last requests?" Ember asked as she raises her arm.

Dani couldn't do anything but look up at Ember.

Just as Ember was ready to strum another note, a voice came rising above the silence.

"Yea, how about the one where you hit the wall?" the voice said.

Then, an energy blast came shooting from behind Ember and hitting her square on. The force of the blast made Ember fly into the base of the statue while Dani ducks her head anticipating the blast. After a moment or two, Dani raises her head and spots the person that save her. Standing ten feet from her holding his right hand out with ghost energy still showing is none other than Danny Phantom.

Danny has gone though some transformation since the Ectoradium incident, but overall hasn't really changed too much. His hair has gotten shorter but only the front part has while the back has gotten longer. Danny is also taller by a good 4 inches than he was at 14 and has hit the gym so his arm do have some muscle to them. His voice has deepen much but his sense of humor remains. His costume has gone though some change but nothing too dramatic. He does still wear a jumpsuit like he always does except on the top part, his gloves have changed colors from white to black, his sleeves are now white, his skirt has white streaks coming down both sides, his collar is white, but his trademark DP hasn't changed at all. The bottom part of his suit has a white belt, white shoes that go up to halfway and the rest of the pants is black. So, basically nothing has changed too much.

"Oh, I guess you don't know that one." Danny said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Danny!" Dani said as Danny helps her to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to take the weekend off from college since I have all my stuff done, not to mention Mom and Dad are at the Ghost Convention in Chicago this weekend not to mention Jazz is studying in Italy and wanted me to check up on you." Danny said.

"Well, thanks for the offer but I'm doing a good enough job already." Dani said as she brush off the dust on her arm.

"Is that so?" Danny asked. "Because it looked like you were lying on the ground in defeat."

He looks up at his statue which has seen better days.

"Not to mention you manage to scratch up my statue."

[Dani laughs weakly]

"Yea, sorry." Dani said.

"Don't worry about it." Danny said. "I'm just surprise you didn't destroy it."

As they were chatting, Ember gets back onto her feet, still feeling the pain of the blast. Knowing that she was outnumbered, she sneaks away to go heal. But that wasn't going to happen because as she is looking back at them as she is flying away, she runs into someone. Ember falls to the ground and looks up to see who she hit. That is when she spots Danny. Danny has managed to master duplication along with many more of his powers.

"You know, it's impolite to leave during a performance." The Danny duplicate said.

Ember looks behind her and spots the actual Danny with Dani walking over to her.

"Great, three dipsticks?" Ember said.

"Sorry, Ember, the only dipstick here is you." Danny said.

Then, Danny reaches for his belt and grabs his Fenton Thermos. He opens the lip up and points it at Ember.

"And now it's time for you to say good-bye." Danny said as the thermos powers up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ember yelled as she was suck into the thermos in a bright blue light.

When Ember was completely in the thermos, Danny put the lid back on, trapping Ember inside.

"I love doing that." Danny said as he places the thermos on his belt.

"Do you always need to say stuff like that?" Dani asked.

"Of course I do!" Danny said. "I'm a superhero, after all."

"Uh-huh." Dani said in a sarcastic voice.

Then, the sound of the clock bell nearby rang out, showing it was 1:00 PM. Dani looks up and realizes that she was going to be late for class.

"Oh, no!" Dani yells out, "I'm going to be late for Math."

She starts flying into the air heading for the direction of school but not before giving Danny a quick hug.

"I'll talk to you later Danny." Dani said as she flies off to school.

"Okay." Danny answered as Dani flew out of sight.

He turns around and starts flying to the opposite direction, heading towards home.

After a few minutes of flying, he reaches FentonWorks: his parent's house (since he moved out but he does stay here when he visits the family). He flies up to the door and lands. Then he transforms back into his human form. His human form is almost the same as his ghost form except his hair is black, his eyes are now blue, he wears a white shirt with a red coat over it, and he wears dark blue jeans with white sneakers.

He opens the door and walks inside with the thermos that contains Ember in his hands and closes it behind him. Just as he closes the door, a shadowy figure stares from the rooftop on the other side of the street.

The figure jumps down and crosses the street quickly and stops at the outside window. He peaks inside to see Danny coming out of the kitchen with a ham sandwich in his hand and heading to the basement.

When Danny is out of sight, the figure opens the door slowly and slides inside. The figure tip-toes over to the control box that controls the ghost shield protecting the house and presses the off button. The ghost shield powers down around the house. (Note: the ghost shield is invisible to humans and was shown in the series so we could see it)

The figure tip-toes back to the window and gives a 'thumbs-up' signal. Standing on the same roof where the figure started at, another figure was waiting. Then, that figure came flying towards the building.

Meanwhile in the basement, Danny was still eating his ham sandwich as he was walking to the control panel of the ghost portal.

"Okay, Ember, this is your stop." Danny said as he opens the lid of the thermos and places the open lid into the panel which sucks Ember out of the thermos and carries her though the tubing over head.

The tubing ends at the top portion of the ghost portal. The red light on top lights up and the black and yellow stripe doors open, revealing a green swirl that leads to the Ghost Zone. Then, the sight of Ember could be seen entering the swirl and sucking her back home.

"I'll get you next time, dipstick!" Ember cries out as she is sent back to the Ghost Zone.

"Yea yea, that is what they all say." Danny replies as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

Then the portal closes shut and the red light turns off. Danny lifts the thermos off the control panel and twists the lid back on to it to close it. Then, he walks over to the computer to go check on his e-mail. As he was just about to read his e-mail, his ghost sense, in the form of a light blue whisp coming out of his mouth. But before he could look around, a shot of pink energy hits him straight on and makes him hit the wall hard and falls down back to the ground. When he gets back up, he spots none other than Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius!" Danny exclaims.

"Hello there, young Daniel." Vlad said.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said as he transforms back into his ghost form. "I thought you would be halfway to Pluto by now."

"Oh I was." Vlad said, "Until I was given an opportunity to finally leave the void of space in order to take back what is rightfully mine."

"Well, whatever you are planning, I will stop you!" Danny said as he starts charging his fists up.

Then Danny charges at Vlad with his ghost fists but Vlad moves out of the way, making Danny miss him altogether.

"Ahh, I see you have gotten more powerful since our last encounter." Vlad said as he flies towards the ghost portal and stops.

Danny was about to charge him again when he thought of something.

"Wait a minute? How did you get in here? The ghost shield is up."

"I had some help getting in." Vlad said.

Then a figure was seen at the doorway leading back upstairs. This figure was wearing a black cloak with a white mask with has yellow indents on the sides and a red circle on the top. Danny looks at him straight on and charges back his fists. Then, Danny flies right at him and attempts to hit the figure with his fists, but the figure blocks that attack by putting his arms together. The figure counter attacks with a push-off of Danny's attack and making Danny fly back. Then, the figure rushes at Danny and attempts to hit him with multiple punches and fists but Danny manage to guard against them. But one of the kicks did hit Danny in the back of the head, making him fall forward. Danny gets back to his feet and faces his new enemy.

"I don't know who you are," Danny said, "but you are going to find out what I can do."

Danny takes a deep breath ready to use his Ghostly Wail when suddenly, he starts to feel a shock though out his body. While Danny wasn't looking, Vlad found Jack Fenton's Jack-o-nine-tails and fired it on Danny. The nine coils from the device came flying out and grabs Danny and gives him a shock. Danny screams in pain until he couldn't fight it anymore and he falls to the down. Shortly after he hits the ground, he transforms back into his human form. He rises his head up and looks at Vlad and the figure standing near him.

"I see you meet my new friend, Amon." Vlad said.

"But, how...?" Danny tries to say but is still in pain.

"Oh, it's a long story, but all you need to worry about is your safety." Vlad said. "As for me, well I'm going to take some of your idiot father's things."

In his right hand was blueprints to an invention that Jack and Maddie have been designing over the past few months that Vlad took out of the safe when Danny and Amon were fighting.

"We will show our way out. Good-bye Danny." Vlad said as he and Amon walk out of the basement while laughing evilly. That was the last thing he saw because he fainted shortly afterwards.

[Location: Retroville]

We turn our attention to an abandoned warehouse just outside the town of Retroville, the home of the smartest man in the world: Jimmy Neutron. But this warehouse was more than abandoned. Inside are four dastardly evil people sitting at a round table with Chinese food waiting for their next move. Starting from the top and heading clockwise sat Sheldon J. Plankton (who was sitting on the table and in a glass bowl filled with water, Smytus, Mr. Denzel Crocker, and Professor Finbarr Calamitous (who was sitting on a tall chair so he could see what was going on.

"So, anyone know why we are doing here?" Smytus asked.

"Plasmius has brought us back together, except for him over there [pointing at Smytus], to allow us to reconquer the words that we should have to ourselves." Calamitous said.

"Well, can we hurry this up? I have a doctor's appointment at 5:00 for my hump pain." Crocker said. "Not to mention crush Timmy Turner and capture his [small spaz out] FAIRIES!"

"Where is Plasmius anyway?" Plankton asked.

Then, the portal at the top of the balcony overhead open and stepping out is Amon and Plasmius. Plasmius walk over to the side to face his new alliance while Amon walks down to the floor below.

"Welcome, my allies." Plasmius said, "sorry we are a bit late, we had to make a quick detour at an old friend of mine."

Then, Plasmius flew down to the table and laid out the item that he stole.

"With this plan in our possession and our resources at hand, we will take back what should be ours and rule over all!"

"Ingenious!" Calamitous said as he looks at the blueprint. "I can have this built in quick time."

"And I'll tag along as well." Plankton said.

"Excellent." Amon said, "Our time for vengeance is almost at hand."

"It certainly is." Vlad said with a scow on his face.

[All 6 villains laugh evilly]

**Will Danny be alright?**

**What are these blueprints for?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry for the long layoff but I had writer's block but now I am ready for some more writing. Ch. 5 should be up very soon. Keep on reading True Believers! Onto Ch. 5.


	5. Reunion Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you. **

Chapter 5: Reunion Part 1

[Location: Retroville]

As the New Syndicate begin to proceed with their master plan, our attention turns to the city of Retroville. To an ordinary individual, Retroville seems to be just an ordinary town where nothing really happens that can be classified as 'weird'. For a citizen of this city, however, the term 'weird' doesn't even cover what has happened to the city and its people over the past few years. From being abducted by hovering space eggs to an invasion of pants, from being shrunk to toy size and being taken by bandits to be sold as toys to being 'protected' by 5 children with super powers and, yes, even a big tank with a doll's face on it that fired giant candy canes and gum balls. Retroville was nothing close to ordinary, all because of one person: Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy, once upon a time, was a 10-year old boy who was well known as a 'super genius'. His IQ is 210, which is 10 points higher than the IQ scale can measure and is high enough to crush every standardized test score in the state of Texas (where Retroville is believed to be located) and in most causes, the country. In other words, he is the smartest person in the universe. Jimmy is also well known to create inventions that can't be invented by any other super genius such as a hover car made out of old furniture, making a time-traveling arch, and a matter-shrinking ray. He creates his inventions in his lab underneath his clubhouse, which can only be access by a lock of Jimmy's hair being analyze by his computer (or VOX as he calls 'her'). He also created a robotic dog named Goddard, who aids him in his adventures. His invention have put the lives of not only his family, but his friends as well including the citizens of Retroville in which he has to find a way to save them, even though it's mostly his fault.

Jimmy is now 14 years old and has decided to advance in his studies (actually the elementary school got tired of Jimmy getting 'A's all the time and winning at science fairs and the middle school didn't want to even consider having Jimmy), so Jimmy is now a high schooler. He is actually in the 12th grade, getting ready to graduate in the spring and he is planning to take up the professorship that he was offered years ago by the Pomona Institute of Advanced Physics. He still occasionally gets the town in trouble but not as bad as he use to.

Carl and Sheen are still Jimmy's friends but they have change just a bit. Carl still loves llamas but he doesn't sleep with his stuffed llama anymore. Carl has actually lost about 25 pounds since the last time we saw him and doesn't have major allergies. Sheen has also changed as well. Sheen isn't obsessed with Ultra Lord anymore but does still watch it. Actually, Sheen has only been back for about a year. You see, three years ago, Sheen sneaked into Jimmy's new rocket and 'accidentally' launched him to a far away planet called Zeenu, where he had many crazy adventures. (To learn more about Sheen's adventure, then watch 'Planet Sheen' and you will see) Both Carl and Sheen are currently in 6th grade.

Libby did move away from Retroville shortly after Sheen's departure to Zeenu because her father was transferred to another job on the East coast. (Sheen didn't like that when he came back) Cindy, on the other hand, has matured just a little bit. Because Jimmy wasn't in the same grade as her, then she could focus more on her studies and become the smartest girl in the school. Of course now Cindy is in the 8th grade and ready to go to high school. Cindy and Jimmy are still 'unofficially' girlfriend/boyfriend, respectively, but their feelings have started to grow for each other. (Who knows, maybe their feeling with grow evermore in this story)

We turn our attention to the home of Jimmy Neutron, more importantly, his lab under his clubhouse. We peak down below the clubhouse and follow the walkway which reveals hundreds of inventions, both finished and unfinished, down below. Then, the doors slide open and reveal a medium-sized room that contains a spinning wheel on the right side with inventions that are still testing, a table with new inventions, and on the left side is a computer monitor with many scientific plans and numbers that will take an average person, such as myself, about 10 hours to fully understand. Sitting below the monitor is a rotating chair made from a tire with a specialize keyboard with glowing buttons and keys with specials commands written on them.

As we take another look at the chair, we spot the scientist of this lab: Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy has grown by a good 9 inches, making him feel taller. His hairdo wasn't as tall as it was years ago, but has kept its basic shape of a swirl. He still wears his white lab coat when he is down in the lab. His shirt has changed from being a basic red shirt with his 'neutron' logo on it to being a bigger dark red shirt with the logo still embraced in bright yellow. He still wears his blue jeans and his white shoes.

Jimmy was working on plans for a new invention while over in the corner, Goddard was laying down and eating some lug nuts. With Carl gone at the annual 'Llama Convention' in Busenburg, which is located about 500 miles north of Retroville, along with Sheen visiting his relatives in Mexico and Cindy at a karate tournament, Jimmy could get some work done without distractions. But that will soon change.

[Location: Amity Park]

Meanwhile, Dani, Thomas, and Sabrina were walking home from school. Today has been a crazy day due to the rampage of Ember. Dani and Sabrina were talking about what they should wear for the homecoming dance next week. But Thomas, on the other hand, wasn't too excited for the dance. Thomas did want to go and enjoy himself with his friends, but ever since Cody and the other football jocks kept teasing him about his social skills and his writings, he didn't feel like he should go.

After a few minutes, the trio stop at Sabrina's house where Sabrina split off from the group and went inside to do her homework, leaving Dani and Thomas behind. Then, Dani and Thomas walk towards Fenton Works. She notice that Thomas was feeling very down.

"You okay Thomas?" Dani ask.

"Yea, I'm okay." Thomas replies.

"Are you sure?" She said.

Thomas gave out a deep breath.

"Actually I'm not. I still can't shake the incident with Cody out of my head, as much as I want to."

"I know. Because I came real close into giving him a piece of my mind, but I didn't want to." Dani said.

"Why not?" Thomas ask as both of them stop at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change.

"Because I don't want to make that mistake again." Dani answers. "You see one day, while I was walking on the streets of New York City, I saw some bullies harming a defenseless school boy in an alleyway. They wanted his lunch money or they were going to beat him up. The boy refused to hand over his money."

As she was telling her story, the red 'Don't Walk' sign changes to a green 'Walk' sign so Thomas and Dani walk across the street only a few blocks away from Fenton Works.

"When they heard his answer, one of them push him towards a wall and asks him again to hand it over. The boy still refused. Then, the other bully punched his right hand with his left hand curled into a fist and walked closer to him. The boy's eyes lighted up and his face was covered in fear. As the bully reached by to hit the boy, I decided to act, so I went ghost in order to disguise my true identity. I walked right behind him and I told them to back off and leave the kid alone. Both of them turned towards me with anger on their faces. The boy did manage to get away to find safety. One of them asked me 'What are you going to do to us, little girl? Make us break a nail?'. The other one also said 'Yea, or are you going to make us play "tea party" with you?'. Both of them started to laugh."

"As they laugh, I started to feel anger and embarrassment bottling up inside me. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I wanted to show them what they were doing to that kid, but my anger got the best of me. I close my eyes and started to give a big scream, but my scream wasn't an ordinary scream. The anger inside me came bursting out in a ghostly wail. The power of the wail made both bullies fall backwards into a brick wall along with some trash cans and some junk plowing them hard. Some of the bricks in the alleyway came flying off the buildings and one of those bricks did hit the boy right on his head."

"When I opened my eyes, I saw the destruction that I caused. The bullies were knocked out from being hit with the trash cans, but when I saw the boy laying down, I ran over to him, only to notice that I hurt him. Blood came running down from his forehead and his clothes were cut and his body was bruised. He looked at me as I was running towards him, his eyes wide opened in fear. He turned away from me and ran. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him run, crying out tears as he ran. My anger and frustration did give the bullies what they deserved, but I also hurt a innocent person."

"I vowed from that day on to never use my anger again. Because I'm afraid that I will hurt more than any enemies, I will hurt the ones that I protect."

Thomas was silent for a few seconds, trying to gather in Dani's story.

"So that is why you didn't want to fight Cody." Thomas finally said. "Because you didn't want to hurt them."

"Yea, that is why." Dani said as both of them arrived to the footsteps of Fenton Works.

"Alright, so I will see you later." Thomas said.

"Yea, I'll catch you later." Dani said as she walks up the steps and opens the door and closes the door behind her.

Thomas starts walking away, heading to his house.

As Dani walks into the house, she looks around, wandering if Danny was still here.

"Danny?" She said.

There was no answer, so she asks again.

"Danny?" She ask in a louder voice.

Then she heard a faint noise from the basement. She runs to the stairs to the basement and runs down to the laboratory. When she arrives, she sees Danny lying on the floor.

"Danny!" She said as she ran towards him.

Danny hears Dani's voice and opens his eyes. Then he slowly tries to get up but the pain from the battle still felt like knives poking into him so he collapses back onto the ground. Dani gets under his right arm and lifts him up. Then, she drags him slowly upstairs and places him on the couch. Then she sits him down gently.

"Dani, I...I...uhh." Danny tries to say but he is still a bit weak.

"Slow down." Dani said as she tries to keep Danny on the couch.

After a few minutes, the pain starts to receded and Danny feels better.

"Now tell me what happened." Dani asks.

"Vlad's back." Danny said.

Dani gasp at the mention of her creator's name. "What? How?"

Danny starts to explain what happened when suddenly, the door comes flying open. Danny and Dani turn towards the doorway and spot little weird gremlin-like creatures entering the house. These creatures were very short in size but they were mean and vicious. A few of them were green while some others were red.

"Oh, no. Not these guys again." Danny said as he transforms into his ghost form.

"What are they?" Dani asks as she also transforms into her ghost form.

"Syndicate Grunts. We have to take they out." Danny said as he starts firing ghost blast at them.

Dani follows Danny's advice and starts shooting the grunts. She manages to hit a few of them but one of the red ones starts to harness a ball of energy in his fists and fires it at Dani. The blast hits Dani and get her off balance. Then a few more grunts surrounds her and start to harness their own balls of energy. She looks up and right when they fire, she ducks her head and summons up a ghost energy field which protects her from the blasts.

Danny turns around and starts firing upon the grunts that are attacking Dani as her ghost shield disappears.

"Man, these things are tough." Dani said as she gets back to her feet.

"Not really, but they can be a challenge." Danny answers as he keeps firing ghost shots. "But we may need some back up and soon."

"Why? Don't you think that we can't stop them?" Dani asks as she keeps firing.

"I know we can stop them." Danny said.

As he answers Dani's question, three robots came rolling in with staffs in their hands.

"It's them that I'm worried about." Danny finishes.

"We can take them." Dani said as she start to fire ghost shot at them.

The robots put their staff in front of themselves and start to move their wrists in a circular motion which creates a pink energy shield, hearby deflecting the shots away from them.

"Note: never fire at robots with shields." Dani said.

Then the robots lower their shields and aim their staffs at Danny and Dani. Dani quickly raises a ghost shield around them. Then the robots start to fire purple energy shots at them. Dani tries to hold them back but she is starting to lose some energy.

"I can't hold them away forever." Dani said as she struggles to keep the shield up. "What do we do?"

"We call for some back up." Danny said. "Try to keep them down here, I'll be right back."

"Well, hurry!" Dani said.

Danny flies quickly and phases through the wall and flies to his room. He flies over to his nightstand and opens the top drawer. He digs until he finds a keychain with a button on it. He presses the button which a green light lights up from it. As he presses it, he hears Dani scream from down stairs.

"Dani!" Danny says as he flies back downstairs only to find Dani lying on the floor. The blasts from the robots weakened her and heir ghost shield gave out.

Danny grabs her and slowly tries to get away but instead bumps into one of the robots. He looks behind and then looks foward again only to realize that he was outnumbered.

"This isn't good." He said as the robot closes in on him.

**Will Danny and Dani escape?**

**Stay tuned to find out**

Author's Notes: Happy New Year to all my readers. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far because I'm sure am, and I'm the one writing about it. On to Ch. 6!


	6. Reunion Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 6: Reunion Part 2

[Location: Retroville]

Meanwhile, Jimmy was still working on his new invention. He was focus in, hoping to have it completed before his friends would return, because he wants to surprise them with it not to mention he didn't want Carl to accidentally break it before he gets a chance to test it. Sweat was coming down his face as he works faster.

While Jimmy was still working, Goddard was still eating nuts and bolts from his food dish. Then, Goddard's ears rise up as he hears a beeping noise. He turns his head to the right and resting on the turntable next to Jimmy's 'Brain-Drain Helmet' is the remote that is connected to Jimmy's Universal Portal Machine, which was the key to the first team up in the first place due to Professor Calamitous acquiring s copy of the plans, secretly of course. On the remote are three lights which indicate who's recaller is blinking if they ever need assistance.

Goddard runs over to the remote and puts it in his mouth. Then he turns back to Jimmy and walks over to him. Then he gives out a muffled '_bark, bark'_, because the remote is in his mouth. Jimmy hears Goddard's bark and looks down to his side.

"What is it boy?" Jimmy ask Goddard.

Goddard stretches his neck high enough to give Jimmy the remote. Then Goddard opens his mouth and the remote falls into Jimmy's right hand. Jimmy looks at the remote and sees that the light with the name 'Danny' was blinking a green light.

"Holy Heisenberg!" Jimmy exclaims, "Danny's in trouble!"

Jimmy rises from his seat and walks over to his invention wall, which homes dozens of Jimmy's inventions. He grabs a special invention-holding belt that he made so that he could carry more than just one invention without having to solely rely on his jetpack. Then, he looks around and spies his Tornado Blaster, his weapon of choice that he use last time. He grabs it and puts it on his belt. Then, he grabs his Shrink-Ray, his Solar Flare, and his Laser Pen and places them on his belt. He takes off his lab coat and places it down onto the table.

He turns back to the computer and starts to press buttons on his specialized keyboard. On the screen, an image of a map showing Amity Park is shown along with an image of 14 year old Danny Phantom on the top left side of the screen. On that map, a red dot is being shown indicating where Danny's Recaller is and a picture of FentonWorks is shown in the bottom left corner of the screen. Jimmy uploads the information over to the Universal Portal Machine and then he rises up from his seat.

He turns and walks over to the Universal Portal Machine and turns it on. A swirl that reveals a different array of green colors appears in the machine. Jimmy turns to Goddard who is standing in Jimmy's chair, ready to assist if needed.

"Okay Goddard, I'm going to go help Danny. I'll be back in a blast." Jimmy said as he walks though the portal which leads to Amity Park. After Jimmy is though, the portal closes and the machine is in standby mode. Goddard, with his tongue sticking out, watches from Jimmy's chair on the action.

[Location: Amity Park]

As people were walking on the sidewalks of downtown, the sight of a dark alleyway can be seen. In this alleyway were a few cats trying to find something to eat and grooming themselves along with other 'cat things' when suddenly, a green shock came from the sky and spook the cats, making their fur stand on edge. The cats flee from the alleyway as fast as they could 'meowing' as they ran. Then a green swirl appears and jumping out is Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy does look more animated in this universe than from his universe. (Basically the same style as the Fairly Oddparents so to visualize Jimmy in this world, just think, or google, of what Jimmy looked like during the 'Jimmy Timmy Power Hours' except taller and a bit more muscle.)

Jimmy looks around while the green portal closes behind him and he walks out of the alleyway. As he exit the alleyway, he reaches for his belt and grabs his Recaller Tracker. He points in to his right, then to his left, scanning for the signal. Then, his tracker starts going off pointing towards FentonWorks, which is three blocks away from Jimmy's current location.

"_Got it!_" Jimmy thought to himself as he starts running towards FentonWorks. "_Hang on Danny_."

Meanwhile, Danny was trying to fight his way out of being surrounded by the strong robots and the Grunts while still trying to protect Dani, who was unconscious and transformed back into her human self. The robots start to fire shots from their staffs while some of the Grunts were summoning balls of energy and a few were walking closer. As the shots were fired, Danny quickly summons a ghost shield to protect both himself and Dani. The energy blasts were hitting the shield with great strength and a few of the Grunts raise their arms up and start to hammer Danny's shield. Danny struggles to keep the enemies back, but he can feel his own energy start to drain.

"_It's no use." _Danny thought to himself,_ "I can't beat all of them by myself."_

As Danny is thinking to himself, all the Grunts that were hammering the shield lift their arms in unison and give one more double fist attack all together. The shield shatters on impact and the force of the hit made Danny fall backward and his the ground. He gets back onto his knees and looks upon the beings that signal his doom. With sweat coming down his face and breathing heavily, he tries to power up his ghost rays from his hands but he didn't have to concentration to stabilize them.

"_Looks like this is the end for us."_ Danny thought as he quickly looks behind him and sees Dani lying on the floor.

"**This is your end. Good-bye.**" One of the robots said as all the Grunts summon more balls of energy and the robots charge their energy staffs.

Danny looks away and closes his eyes, ready to meet his end while suddenly, he hears a high pitch sound. He opens his left eye and turns his head slightly so that his left eye can see what happened. What he sees is three robots falling down in unison and hitting the ground. With sparks of electricity flying out from their backs, their eye, that were glowing green, power down which indicated that they were offline. After seeing the three robots lying there offline, the other three robots along with the Grunts turn around and see a shadow in the doorway. That shadow is none other than Jimmy Neutron, who has his Flare-Gun, which he just fired, in his right hand and his Tornado Blaster in his other hand.

"Jimmy! Is that you?" Danny ask.

"Yes, it's me, now watch out!" Jimmy said as he aims his Tornado Blaster at one of the Grunts and fires.

The blast from the blaster was just a highly concentrated blast of air that when charged, it can push back and defeat any enemy in front of it. Two of the Grunts were hit by the blast and hit the ground hard, hence defeating them. The other Grunts didn't like their friends gone, so they start to walk towards Jimmy with energy blasts being summon from their hands along with the robots.

Jimmy steps back waiting to be hit. But then, the robots stand up upright like they were being blasted from behind along with the Grunts. After a second or two, the robots and grunts start to being encased by a wall of ice. What they didn't know is Danny manage to recover enough energy to use his Ice powers from his hands and start freezing them with their backs turn. After ten seconds of freezing, Danny stops, leaving the robots and Grunts frozen as they stand. Then, Danny puts his hands on his knees and leans down in exhaustion.

As Danny is done freezing them, Jimmy takes the opportunity and fires four flares at the frozen robots and Grunts, which shattered them on impact, thus ending the battle. Jimmy moves his Flare-Gun near his mouth and blows on it, making the smoke coming out of it disappear. Then he places his inventions back onto his belt and walks over towards Danny.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Jimmy ask as he helps him to get back to his feet.

"Yea, I'm okay, just a bit drained is all." Danny said as he transforms back into his human form, which startled Jimmy just a bit considering Jimmy didn't see Danny's human form when they last met.

"Whoa, you're human?" Jimmy ask.

"Half human, it's a long story." Danny said as he turns around. "But right now, we need to take care of her."

Jimmy also looks and spots Dani lying on the floor. Danny grabs her and takes her upstairs to her room. Then he places her down onto her bed and lets her sleep. Then, he walks back downstairs and grabs some brooms from the closet. He gives one of them to Jimmy and both of them start cleaning up the robots parts that were left scattered all over the living room. The Grunts were already gone because when they are defeated, they disappear. While Danny and Jimmy are cleaning, Danny explains how he got his powers and how Dani is also a hybrid as well not to mention the events after their last team up. Then he explains about what has been happening over the past few hours.

"Pukin' Pluto." Jimmy said as Danny finishes story time, So Vlad is back?"

"Exactly." Danny said. "And he seems to have a new plan because he took some blueprints from the lab downstairs."

"Do you know what those blueprints are about?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know because my parents were working on them in secret for months." Danny said. "But whatever they are, if Vlad needs them, then this could be bad."

"Agreed." Jimmy said. "We need to get back to the lab to figure out what to do next." Then he turns and faces the stairway. "But what about her?"

Danny thought for a moment, knowing that Dani can't be left alone even with the ghost shield on. Then he snaps his fingers, having an idea in his head.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." He said as he walks into the kitchen to make a phone call. Danny calls both Thomas and Sabrina and tells them what happened and to come over to the house to keep an eye on Dani as he goes with Jimmy. Then, he walks out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I called her friends and they will be here in a few minutes. They will keep an eye on her." Danny explains.

"Okay good." Jimmy said as both of them start to walk outside the door. Before they exit, Danny turns on the ghost shield just in case and walk out the door.

When they are both outside, Jimmy activates his recaller and opens a portal back to his lab.

"Okay Danny, let's go." Jimmy said.

Danny nods his head and both of them head into the portal heading for Jimmy's lab. But, it seemed that somebody has been watching as the sight of a 'Vlad-bug' is spotted looking from a nearby telephone poll.

[Location: Retroville}

Appearing on a screen is the same place that Jimmy and Danny were just at. Watching that screen are both Vlad Plasmius and Professor Calamitous, who were monitoring the situation.

"Dang Nab bit." Professor Calamitous said. "We had him right where we had wanted him. Blast that Jimmy Neutron."

"Oh don't worry about that professor." Vlad said, "Everything is starting to fall into place. With Daniel forming his team up, we will be almost ready to spring the trap."

"So, how do we trap them?" Calamitous ask Vlad.

"We will trap them with a feminine touch." Vlad said as the screen changes to reveal a traveling Sam Manson.

[Location: Venice, Italy, Danny's Universe]

We now join Sam, who has change quite a bit, as she hunts for anything other-worldly or goth in the streets of Venice. She is wearing her usual black top t-shirt but she also wears a jacket that has a lighter color of black. She is also wearing black pants and black boots along with a bag to hold her new items. Her hair still has its shape and color of black except that one strand of hair coming down on the left side of her hair is pink.

While she is walking, heading towards a small alleyway, she gets a bad feeling like someone is following her. She looks behind her and sees nothing. Then she looks to her left and then to her right, but can't find anything.

"_That's strange._" She thought, "_Why does it feel like I'm..._"

But before she could finishes her thought, a hand starts to cover her mouth. She starts to struggle around, hoping to get free from whoever is trying to kidnap her. After a few moments, her mouth has enough room so she bit down on the hand of her kidnapper. The kidnapper let go of her and she ran out of the alleyway. When she out of the alleyway, she was quickly surrounded by some Grunts and robots, who surrounded her.

Many of the bystanders start to look and point at the robots as they surround Sam. Then some Grunts appear around those bystanders. They all see them and start to scream and scatter into the streets, and for a few of them, start to fall into the canals of Venice.

Meanwhile Sam was surrounded, no way of getting out. Then she turns around and sees a stranger in the circle. This stranger is actually Amon, who has been secretly following her over the past hour. Her eyes widen up when she sees him.

"Who are you?" Sam ask Amon.

"That's none of your business." Amon said as he drops a canister of knock out gas onto the ground, which made Sam lose consciousness and she falls to the ground.

Amon, who had an air filterer in his mask, picks up the unconscious girl and walks toward the alleyway with the Grunts and robots following him. Then he stops after a few step and looks at the waiting hologram projector. The projector turns on and a waiting Vlad appears on the hologram.

"_Ah, I see that you found her._" Vlad said.

"Yes, she wasn't much of a challenge to track." Amon said.

"_Good now bring her here now. It's time to start our plans._"

"As you wish, Plasmius."

The hologram disappears and the hologram projector starts to change. The middle of the projector opens up and starts to project a portal similar to the one that Jimmy and Danny went through. Amon starts to walk into it.

"_I hope that this operation starts soon because I'm getting inpatient.'_ Amon thought as he went into the portal. The Grunts and robot follow him inside and the portal closes. The projector closes back up and teleports back to HQ leaving nothing behind except for Sam's bag which fell off her when she fell to the ground.

**Where is Amon taking Sam?**

**Will Dani be okay?**

**Will Danny and Jimmy find the lost plans?**

**Stay tuned and find out.**

Author's Notes: Wow, now that was a good chapter. Originally, this section was only to be 2 parts but with so much happening in this chapter, I decided to make a Part 3, which will be up very soon. Keep on reading True Believers, onto Ch. 7!


	7. Reunion Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 7: Reunion Part 3

[Location: Retroville]

Meanwhile, in Jimmy's lab, Goddard waits patiently for his master to return to the lab. He stands near the Universal Portal Machine, with his tail wagging from side to side, waiting for Jimmy to enter. After a few short minutes, the machine activates and the green swirl appears. Then, coming out of the portal is Jimmy who walks down the stairs from the machine. As Jimmy walks to his chair, Goddard walks up to him and puts his head near Jimmy's right leg. Jimmy pets his robotic dog's head as he walks. Then, he stops and sits into his chair and start crunching numbers. As Jimmy starts data-crunching, Danny also appears from the portal, who is still in his human form. He walks down the stairs amazed that he is back here again.

"_Man, it has been a while since I've been here_." Danny said to himself as he walks into the middle of the room.

After a moment of looking around the room, he walks towards Jimmy's chair. While Danny is walking to him, Jimmy is doing some massive data crunching, trying to find out anything about the Syndicate's whereabouts.

"So, find anything?" Danny asks Jimmy.

"Nothing yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I…" Jimmy starts to say until his recaller starts to blink again. Danny spots it and runs over to the table where the recaller is. He looks at it and sees that the light that indicates 'Spongebob Squarepants' is flashing.

"Uh, oh!" Danny said.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy said as he stops data crunching for a moment.

"Spongebob's in trouble." Danny answers Jimmy's question.

"Pukin' Pluto!" Jimmy said. "It seems that the Syndicate isn't wasting very much time. We need to go save him."

"Right, let's…." Danny starts to say until the recaller goes off again signaling that Timmy Turner needs help.

"Gas Planet!" Jimmy said. "Now Timmy's in trouble. We need to go save them."

Jimmy thought to himself to figure out what to do. Then he had a 'Brain Blast'.

"Okay Danny, you go and help Spongebob out and I will go help Timmy. We better hurry." Jimmy said.

"Got it!" Danny said as he transforms into his ghost form.

He starts walking for the portal, which is set for Bikini Bottom, when Jimmy stops him.

"Wait!" Jimmy said as he reaches for his right pocket and pulls out some gum. "You better take a piece of Neutronic Air Gum."

"Don't need it." Danny said. "I can breathe underwater in my ghost form. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you are sure." Jimmy said as Danny begins to walk back to the machine.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Danny reassured Jimmy as he walks though the portal heading to Bikini Bottom.

"Let's hope so." Jimmy said as he puts in the coordinates for Dimmsdale. Then he walks to the portal with his weaponry ready.

"Okay Goddard, I'll be back." Jimmy said to his faithful robotic canine as he walks though the portal, leaving Goddard to himself again.

[Location: Bikini Bottom]

The scene in Bikini Bottom wasn't looking good. Dozens of Grunts and Troopers were taking to the streets, making all the citizens run in fear.

"My leg! My leg!" a fish cries out from the distance. (FYI, that fish's name is Fred, true story. Don't believe me, than look it up)

As we follow the Troopers, we stop at the TV store where many of the TVs are showing coverage of the Bikini Bottom News anchored by Johnny Erain. (AKA A Realistic Fish Head)

"Breaking news!" Johnny said, "A wave of short looking creatures and robots have started to invade Bikini Bottom. For more on this developing story, let's take it to Perch Perkins, who is live on the scene."

The screen now shows an orange fish with black hair and a pair of headsets over his ears. He is also holding a microphone.

"Thank you, Johnny." Perch said. "I am standing downtown where little creatures and robots are terrorizing the city and everyone in it. We don't know where these things came from but we are assuming that the single celled organism known as Plankton is behind this. Citizens are advised to …"

As he was talking, a group of Troopers encased Perch with weapons in hand.

"…uh, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

As he said that last statement, he threw down his microphone and his headset. Then, he starts to run away from the Troopers with the Troopers heading right behind him off camera, screaming while he runs. The screen then switches back to Johnny.

"Thanks for the report Perch." Johnny said." Citizens are also advised to go to the Krusty Krab for their protection. This is Bikini Bottom News signing off." Then, the screen goes black.

Meanwhile, Spongebob was working behind the grill at the Krusty Krab with Squidward working the register and Mr. Krabs in his office. Then, the sound of people screaming could be heard from outside the restaurant.

"Mother of Pearl!" Spongebob said as he walks out of the kitchen. "What's going on outside?"

"Don't know, don't care." Squidward said as he continues to read his magazine.

Then, a group of random fish come running into the doors and quickly makes a fort from all the wheel-shaped tables and proceeds to hid behind them. Spongebob walks over to one of them.

"What's going on outside?" Spongebob ask.

"It's the end of the world, kid!" The fish said. "Little monsters and robots want to destroy our way of life. WE ARE DOOMED!"

"Little monsters and robots?" Spongebob ask.

"Look!" Another fish said as she points to the door.

Just then, 3 Grunts and 2 Troopers come busting though the door and windows. Spongebob sees them and realizes what was going on.

"Uh oh! Syndicate Grunts and Doomsday Troopers!" Spongebob said as he runs back into the kitchen.

The Grunts and Troopers slowly head to the front counter where Squidward was still reading. Then, he sees a shadow coming from the outside of his magazine and he puts it down.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order?" Squidward said, not knowing who these creatures were.

One of the Troopers rolls up to right in front of the counter and aims his blaster staff at Squidward. Then, he fires a shot at Squidward's magazine, making Squidward jump up in fear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Squidward cries out as he quickly exits the boat and runs for the men's room to go hide.

Just then, Mr. Krabs, wondering what was going on, opens his door to his office.

"What's going on out here?" He said.

Another robot turns at the cash register and aims his staff right at it.

"CASHY!" Mr. Krabs cries out as he jumps for the cash register.

But he was too late; the robot blasted it and made the cash register blow up into millions of pieces and making all the dollar bills inside burn up in fire. (Which still defies the laws of sciences, I mean fire UNDERWATER?)

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cries out as tears come washing out of his eye stalks, crying for the loss of his beautiful money.

As he weeps for his loss, the other Troopers and Grunts make in on Mr. Krabs when suddenly, Spongebob comes rushing out of the kitchen with his Karate gear, which consists of two red foam gloves. (Usually Spongebob would wear his red head gear as well, but in 'Nicktoons Unite', he didn't wear it.)

"Alright you evil creatures." Spongebob said. "It's time for you to face the power of my KARATE POWER!"

As he said that, Spongebob leaps towards one of the Grunts and hit him with some karate swings, making that Grunt fall. The other two Grunts and the Troopers slowly close in on our heroic yellow sponge. Spongebob steps back until he hits the counter where he is trap. When he feels the counter, his face turns cold and he starts to panic.

"Okay, maybe karate power wasn't what you guys needed." Spongebob said as they closed in. "Uhh, maybe you guys would want some Krabby Patties? Or some Kelp Fries?"

The Grunts and the Troopers look like they didn't want anything to eat, only to destroy the fry cook.

"Please?" Spongebob said in a quivering voice as he puts his hands near his face to protect himself from what could seem like the end.

But, as Spongebob close his eyes, he heard a blast coming from the ceiling. When he opens his eyes, he spots one of the Troopers down on the ground while the other two Troopers and the two Grunts were looking up. That is when Spongebob sees a hovering Danny Phantom, with his left hand still glowing with green ghost energy.

"Danny!" Spongebob said as he karate chopped one of the Troopers. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course." Danny said as he freezes the remaining Grunts and Trooper with his freezing ray allowing Spongebob to give a few more karate chops and destroying all of them with one swing.

Danny lands upon the ground while his ghostly tail turns into his legs.

"Thanks for the assist but what the barnacles is going on?" Spongebob said.

"No time to explain, we need to get back to Jimmy's Lab now. Jimmy will explain what's going on." Danny said as he grabs Spongebob's left arm.

"But what about Sandy and Patrick and Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob said as he tries to keep Danny from pulling him because Spongebob wanted to help them.

"Don't worry about them Spongebob." Danny said as he pulls Spongebob closer. "We will come back soon to help them but for right now, we got other problems."

As Danny says that, another army of Troopers and Grunts come walking into the Krusty Krab. Spongebob knew that they were outmatched at the moment so he stop trying to resist and allowed Danny to pick them up and leave the Krusty Krab via phasing though the ceiling.

When Danny and Spongebob reach his pineapple, Spongebob quickly runs inside to grab his Bubble Wand and his Jellyfishing net. Then Danny activates his recaller which opens up a portal back to Jimmy's Lab and walks through.

As Spongebob walks into the portal, he looks back at a now burning Bikini Bottom.

"_I'll be back guys._" He said to himself as he walks on through.

[Location: Dimmsdale]

While Danny was meeting up with Spongebob, Jimmy was just arriving in Dimmsdale. He exits the portal in front of Timmy Turner's house. Then, he grabs a tracking device and turns it on. The tracking device scans the town, trying to pinpoint Timmy's whereabouts.

"_Timmy should be around here somewhere_." Jimmy thought to himself.

He hits his device a few times, hoping to make it find Timmy but to no avail. The device short circuited and went dead.

"Gas Planet!" Jimmy said. "How am I going to find him now?"

As Jimmy was thinking to himself, the sound of screams starts to fill the air. Jimmy turns to his right and finds a group of people running from downtown in fear. The group of people run by him and right behind them are Syndicate Grunts and Troopers charging at them.

"_Uh, oh._" Jimmy thought to himself. "_Grunts and Troopers. Looks like I have to take them by myself._"

Just as Jimmy was thinking to himself, one of the Grunts spots Jimmy and orders his small Grunt army to close in on the Boy Genius. Jimmy spots them and grabs his Instant-shield Generator and turns it on, protecting himself. The Grunts charge up their power spheres of energy and unleash them upon Jimmy. But Jimmy is unaffected from the blasts thanks to his shield. However, he knew that his shield won't last forever. Jimmy wanted to blast them but there were too many to fight by himself.

"_I wonder where Timmy's at." _Jimmy thought to himself as he watches the Grunts hitting him with their power spears.

Meanwhile, Timmy was still at school, getting ready to leave. He was at his locker grabbing his books with Cosmo and Poof disguised as his watch and backpack, respectively. As he was leaving the building, he spots a few Grunts and Troopers chasing a group of citizens.

"Uh oh!" Timmy said. "Grunts and Troopers? What are they doing here?"

"Maybe they are here for "Eat like a Idaho Llama Day." Cosmo said.

"No, Cosmo. I don't think they are here for that." Timmy said as both Poof and Cosmo changed into their regular forms.

Just then, one of the Troopers spots Timmy in front of the school.

"_Destroy Timmy Turner!"_ The Trooper said as he close in on Timmy.

"Uh oh." Timmy said. "Quick Cosmo, I wish the Trooper was gone."

"You got it, Timmy." Cosmo said as he raises his wand.

Cosmo's wand lighted up in a color of bright yellow. But then, his wand turned from being bright yellow to dirty gold along with wilting in his hand and making a fart noise.

"Uh oh." Cosmo said. "You can't wish away them."

"Well, why not?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know." Cosmo said. "But I think we need to get out of here."

"Good idea." Timmy said. "I wish we were home."

Cosmo and Poof raise their wand and rattle, respectively, and all three of them disappeared in a pink cloud. The Trooper goes on though the cloud only to realize that Timmy and his fairies were gone.

"_Drat, I lost the target."_ The Trooper said.

Meanwhile, Wanda was getting Timmy's bedroom ready for his birthday party. There were balloons all over the floor along with streamers of every color and a big poster that read 'Happy Birthday Poof.'

"There, that takes care of the decorations; I sure hope that my boys get home soon." Wanda said as she wipes some sweat off of her forehead.

Just then, Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy appeared in his bedroom looking scared.

"Wanda!" Timmy said. "There are Troopers and Grunts outside and they are terrorizing the town."

"Troopers and Grunts?" Wanda said as she flies over to the window. "That's impossible, how can they be…"

Before she could finish, she sees a group of Troopers and Grunts in the front yard.

"Oh no!" It seems that there are attacking somebody in the yard."

"What?" Timmy asked. "Let me see."

Timmy runs to the window, trying to find out who is out there. After a few seconds of looking, he recognizes the person outside.

"It's Fudge head!" Cosmo cries out.

"No Cosmo, its Jimmy Neutron." Timmy said.

"I know." Cosmo said. "That is how I remember him. Fudge head!"

Then Cosmo remembers something important.

"Ahh. Timmy, we need to get out there. My mule's out there and those neighborhood kids might try and ride him, I mean, we need to save Jimmy."

"Alright guys, initiate Plan Alpha-Delta 23."

Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and transform into his Star Flinger. The Star Flinger is Timmy's weapon of choice. Cosmo becomes a blaster-like flinger and Wanda becomes the backpack. Poof, meanwhile, turns into a targeting monocle covering his right eye, helping him to target enemies.

"Come on guys." Timmy said. "Time to wipe out some evil."

Timmy runs out of his bedroom and heads down the stairs. Then, he runs out the door and stars firing a few starts from his Star Flinger at the Troopers and the Grunts, making them either die on contact or make them back away from Jimmy. Just in time too as Jimmy's shield runs out of power. The surviving Grunts and the sole Trooper start to run away towards downtown.

Jimmy quickly rises to his feet and walks over to Timmy.

"Boy, am I glad to see you Timmy." Jimmy said.

"Ditto." Timmy said. "Now what's going on here?"

Just as Jimmy was going to explain, another wave of Troopers surround them, with their lasers charged to fire.

"_Eliminate Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner."_ The Troopers said all at once.

"There are too many to fight." Jimmy said as he charges his Tornado Gun.

"Tell me about it." Timmy said. "We need to get out of here!"

"Agreed." Jimmy said as he touches both his soles down onto the ground and activates his hovering shoes. "Hang on Timmy."

Jimmy grabs Timmy by the arm and both of them fly into the air. The Troopers start to fire their staff blasters at the duo but Jimmy's quick mobility manage to dodge every shot until both Jimmy and Timmy were out of range.

"_Drat, we lost the targets._" One of the Troopers said. "_Better go report this to our masters_."

The other Troopers were in agreement and all the Troopers left the area handing for downtown.

After a few minutes of flying, both Jimmy and Timmy land onto the ground just outside the city. Then Jimmy reaches for his Recaller.

"Thanks for the save." Timmy said.

"No problem, now we are even." Jimmy said as he activates his Recaller, opening a portal up. "But we don't have much time. I'll explain what is happening back at the Lab."

Both Jimmy and Timmy enter the portal and head for Jimmy's Lab.

[Location: Jimmy's Lab]

Meanwhile, Danny and Spongebob arrive to Jimmy's Lab. When Danny touches the ground, he morphs back into his human form. As both of them walk out of the portal, Spongebob starts to feel weak. His holes start to close up tight and his whole face starts to squeeze together. Danny turns around and sees Spongebob heading for the ground.

"Spongebob!" Danny cries out as he runs back to Spongebob. "What's wrong?"

"I….n…e..e…..d….w….a…t." Spongebob tries to say, in a higher tone voice.

"You need what?" Danny asked.

"W….a…t….e…..r….." Spongebob said.

"Okay, don't move, I'll find you some water." Danny said as he looks around the Lab, wondering where Jimmy keeps the water.

As Danny was looking around, Goddard comes over to Danny.

'Bark."

Danny hears the bark and turns to Goddard.

"Goddard, what is it boy?" Danny ask as he gets down to one knee.

Goddard opens his back and reveals Jimmy's self-regenerating moisture spray, which he used on Spongebob the last time.

"Oh, it's that stuff that Jimmy used on Spongebob the last time." Danny said as he grabs the moisture spray from Goddard. [Hey, I just say that.]

Danny runs over to Spongebob, who was looking worse and worse by the minute. Then he sprays Spongebob a few times with the spray, covering Spongebob with a coat of self-regenerating moisture (by science). After a few seconds, Spongebob starts breathing correctly and his square shape body returns to normal.

"Are you okay, Spongebob?" Danny ask as Spongebob is still breathing heavily just a bit.

"Yea…..I….be….fine…..in a….minute…..or two." Spongebob said. "Thanks."

"No problem at all." Danny said.

Just then, the portal reactivates and Jimmy along with Timmy enters the Lab.

"I see that both of you made it back in one piece." Jimmy said as he walks over to his computer.

"More or less." Danny said.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, what the barnacles is happening?" Spongebob asked. "I mean 1 minute I'm frying up some Krabby Patties, and the next, Troopers start breaking into the Krusty Krab."

[Jimmy and Danny explain about what has been happening over the past many hours.]

"So, Vlad has gotten back the Syndicate and are planning to take over all the worlds again." Timmy said after listening to Jimmy's and Danny's story.

"I'm afraid so." Jimmy said. "We need to stop them at any and all cost."

"We need to figure out where we should begin." Spongebob said.

Just then, Jimmy's computer starts to blink bright red with an alarm blaring. Jimmy and the others are startled for a second but the alarm turns off in a few seconds. Jimmy quickly types onto his keyboard.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Timmy asked.

"It seems we are getting a transmission from….from the 'Ghost Zone.'" Jimmy said.

"What? The Ghost Zone?" Danny said as he rushes to Jimmy's side. "Try and bring the transmission into view."

"Okay, just a sec." Jimmy said as he continues to press the keys on his keyboard. After a few moments, a figure appears on the screen. This figure was big, made out of metal, and had glowing green hair. His suit was black with a belt that had a light blue 'S' on the belt buckle. Behind the figure was an jungle setting but one can notice that the sky was green.

Danny quickly steps back when he saw the figure because he knew who it was.

"Skulker!" Danny said.

"Well, well." Skulker said in a deep voice. "It seems like the prey still remembers me."

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"I come to offer you a proposal, so to speak." Skulker said.

"What kind of proposal?" Danny asked.

"A simple one really." Skulker said. "Bring me yourself into the Ghost Zone, and I'll promise not to hurt her."

Skulker turns his body to reveal a cage with somebody inside it. Inside that cage, tied up is Sam.

"Sam!" Danny cries out. "If you hurt her, I will strip off that armor piece by piece."

"I would like to see you try, prey." Skulker said. "Come alone, without your little friends, and she wouldn't be harmed. But you, on the other hand, wouldn't be so fortunate. You have three hours. Don't keep me waiting."

Then the view of Skulker disappeared off the screen. Danny felt to his knees and starts to cry a bit. But quickly, his sadness turned into rage and anger. He quickly gets to his feet and turns to his teammates.

"I need to face him alone." Danny said as he walks toward the portal.

"No way!" Spongebob said as he grabs Danny's arm. "We are in this together."

"Yea, we are a team." Timmy said. "Anywhere one of us goes, we all go."

"Besides, if this 'Skulker' is really that tough, then you will need some backup."

After a few seconds, Danny gives a quick nod with the other three heroes giving a quick nod as well.

"Thanks guys." Danny said. "Now, we need to get to Amity Park. I need to check up on someone."

After Danny finishes his statement, he closes his eyes and his double ring appears around his body. Then, both rings split apart with one ring going up and one ring going down. After a few seconds, the rings disappear, leaving Danny in his ghost form.

"_Hang on Sam, I'm coming to save you._" Danny thought as he opens his eyes to show his green eyes, determinate to save his girlfriend.

"Let's go." Danny said as the portal opens again.

Spongebob slips on his red form gloves, Jimmy powers up his Tornado Gun, and Timmy fires up his Star Flinger. Then, all four heroes walk into the portal, heading for Amity Park.

**Will Danny save Sam?**

**Stay Tuned to find out**

Author's Notes: Alright, the team is now together. Let's hope that Danny gets to Sam before it's too late. On to Ch. 8.


	8. Imprison

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 8: Imprison

[Location: Amity Park]

"_Dani… Dani…Wake up."_

When she heard these words, she starts to open her eyes, still feeling drained from the battle a few hours before. When she opens her eyes, she slowly rises up from the bed, still feeling some pain. She grabs the left side of her body in pain and gives out a small whimper. Then, she starts to fall forward, towards the edge of the bed. But before she could hit the floor, she feels two sets of hands grabbing her, one on her left side and one on the right side. She looks to both her sides and finds Thomas and Sabrina holding her up. Thomas and Sabrina have been waiting for her to wake up after getting the phone call from Danny that she was hurt from the battle and needed them to watch over her.

"Easy Dani." Sabrina said. "We have you."

Then, both Thomas and Sabrina rest her back onto her bed.

"You are going to be okay."

"Whe…where's Danny?" Dani asked, still having a bit of pain in her breath.

"We don't know." Thomas said. "He was gone when we arrived."

Dani tries to get out of bed and this time, she manages to stay upright. Then she slides to the side of the bed and sits up on the side. She attempts to stand up but when her feet touch the ground, she falls down to the ground. Thomas and Sabrina attempt to help her to get up, but she rises up onto her feet. Then, she heads for the door, with Thomas and Sabrina following right behind her.

As Dani walks for the door, her walking improves from being a sluggish walk to her normal way of walking. Since she is half-ghost, she can heal faster than a normal person can, but her healing ability isn't as fast as Danny's. The battle did take a lot of energy from her. She will still have a few minor cuts for a little while, but they will heal.

"We need to find Danny and ask him about what is happening." Dani said to both her friends as all three of them start to head downstairs.

"Why?" Thomas asked. "I mean, what's been happening?"

"First, Danny was beating up by an unknown enemy, and then some robots and ugly creatures were in here trying to capture us." Dani explains as they reach the bottom of the stairs. "I want to know what is going on."

"Too bad you wouldn't find out any time soon, my dear." A voice said from right behind her.

All three of them turn their heads around and find a hovering Vlad Plasmius with his arms to his sides.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Dani said as she transforms into her ghost form.

Sabrina and Thomas spread out so they won't be hurt in case of a fight.

"Oh, my dear child." Vlad said. "How can you be so mean to the one that created you? Your father?"

"You may have created me, but you were never my father." Dani said as her hands start to glow with ghost energy.

"And you think that your idiot of a step-dad is a better person to raise you?" Vlad said. "A man that couldn't catch a ghost that was living with him for 2 years before finding out the truth? A man that constantly put the lives of not only himself, but the lives of his love ones in danger? A man that is…"

Just as he was going to say another word about his former friend, he was blasted in the face by one of Dani's ghost blasts, which made him hit the stairs hard.

"That's enough out of you." Dani said to her creator with her right hand still glowing with ghost energy and her eyes are as green as ever. "I know that he isn't the best father in the world, but at least he knows how to take care of me."

"Well, then, child. I think I will do what I should have done all those years ago: cleaning up my mistake." Vlad said as he flies back into the air and charges his hands with pink ghost energy. "You."

Vlad aims his hands at Dani and fires a shot of powerful pink ghost energy at Dani. Dani, thinking on her feet, stretches her body out for the energy blast to go right though her. Then, she returns to her normal shape and charges at Vlad. Right before she hits him, she becomes intangible and forces both her and Vlad out of the house into the backyard. As both of them exit the house, she stops and becomes visible as Vlad is still flying backwards.

"So I see you have learned some tricks from Daniel." Vlad said as he stops her momentum and becomes visible again as well.

"More than one." Dani said as she fires some more shots at Vlad.

Vlad counteracts by putting his right arm over his face, deflecting the blasts with his cape. Then, he whips his arm forward, when sends one of Dani's blast back at her. Dani quickly spots this and she ducks, allowing the blast to go safely over his head. Then she charges again, ready to beat him up.

"Uh, uh, uh." Vlad said as he moves his right index finger side to side, taunting Dani. "We don't want to have anyone being harmed."

"Easy for you to say." Dani said as she stops in midair. "You're the one that is losing."

"Am I now?" Vlad said. "Or was I just a distraction?"

"A distraction for what?" Dani asked.

"For this." Vlad said as he points towards Dani. Take a look."

Dani turns her head, looking down at the back patio. There, she sees some robots walking outside the house. These robots were different than the robots she fought with Danny. These robots were skinnier and smaller than the Doomsday Troopers. These robots had silver armor with light blue lines on their arms and chest along with their legs. These robots also had blasters in their hands, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"More robots?" Dani asked Vlad. "I can take care of them."

"Oh, it isn't the robots that you should be concerned about. It's the cargo that you should worry about."

Just as Vlad said that statement, coming outside the door were Thomas and Sabrina, who were captured by the robots shortly after Dani and Vlad took their battle outside. Both Thomas and Sabrina had their arms cuffed together and being forced to walk outside.

"Thomas! Sabrina!" Dani cried as she sees her friends.

"Yes, your 'friends' have been captured by my Phase Soldiers." Vlad said with some sinister in his voice.

"If you hurt them, I swear I will…" Dani began to say until Vlad interrupted her.

"Don't you worry about them my dear." Vlad said. "For they won't be harmed, that is, if you agree to my terms."

"What terms?" Dani asked.

"My terms of surrender of course." Vlad said.

"Why would I surrender to you?" Dani said.

"Because if you don't, then they will be more than harmed." Vlad said as he snaps his fingers, which made a few soldiers aim their blasters at Thomas and Sabrina.

"No! Stop! Okay, okay, I surrender." Dani said as she heads back down to the ground and transforms back into her human form.

"Excellent." Vlad said as he flies down next to Dani.

Then, a few soldiers walk up to Dani and put on some anti-ghost energy cuffs onto her wrists, so that she can't use her ghost powers. The soldiers lead her back to the others and placed her in line along with her friends.

Vlad gives off a small sinister laugh, knowing of his accomplishment on this day. Just then, six prison guard ghosts surround the group of prisoners and soldiers.

"They are all yours." Vlad said.

Standing right behind him is a tall white ghost. This ghost was wearing a white suit with white striped pants. He was also wearing a black fedora and had black shoes and gloves. His eyes were as green as the ghost zone itself and his expression would make even the most dastardly criminal cower with fear just with a glance at him. This ghost is none other than the most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone, other than the Ghost King: Walker.

"Why should you be helping me?" He said to Vlad. "You were the one that almost destroyed both this world and ours and that is against the rules."

"Because if you have them captured, then you can imprison the one that you want the most." Vlad said.

"The Ghost-Boy." Walker said. "I have been waiting to throw him back into jail since the day he escaped."

"Yes, and with them in your care, he will surely come for them, or at least his 'friends'." Vlad said.

"Then I can put them away for life." Walker said.

"Exactly, and with them out of my way, then I can get back to my plans." Vlad said.

"And what plan would that be?" Walker asked.

"My plan to get what is mine." Vlad said with another small chuckle. "But I don't have time to stay here and chat. They are yours now, Walker."

Then, Vlad flew up, away from FentonWorks, heading back to his new secret lair. As Vlad left, the group of Phase Soldiers teleported away, leaving Dani, Thomas, Sabrina, and Walker's guards.

"Alright, let's get them to the Prison." Walker ordered his guards.

The guards turn back to the house and start walking in, heading for Jack's ghost portal.

"There will be no escape this time, Ghost-Boy." Walker said to himself as he walks in behind them.

But what Vlad and Walker didn't know was that they were being watched from afar courtesy of a small flying camera hovering from the top of FentonWorks. Watching from his PDA in his office was the mayor of Amity Park: Tucker Foley.

Tucker was still a geek when it came to technology, but since he was running the city, he hasn't spent as much time with his technology. He has grown quite a bit since his high school days. He was a bit taller than he was four years ago. His hair was still cut short just how he liked it, he does wear his signature red hat, but not when he is working. He also has facial hair right under his bottom lip and has some stubble on the sides of his face. He is wearing a black suit with maroon pants and black shoes. He still wears the same kind of glasses that he did during his high school days because he thinks he is still 'cool' with them on.

When Tucker sees that Walker is taking Dani and her friends away, he knew what he had to do.

"_Oh, no!_" Tucker thought to himself. "_I need to call Danny fast_."

Meanwhile, at FentonWorks, a portal opens up and jumping out of it are Danny, Jimmy, Spongebob, and Timmy. They have just arrived from Jimmy's lab. The portal closes right behind him.

"Okay Danny, what's the plan?" Jimmy asked.

"First, we need to get to Skulker's island fortress in the Ghost Zone in order to free Sam. Then, we need to get out of there and get her to a safe place." Danny said.

"Sounds easy enough." Timmy said.

"It's not that simple. Skulker has the place booby trapped to catch anyone lurking around his stronghold." Danny explained. "If we want to get the jump on him, then we need to…"

Just as Danny was talking, his cell phone starts ringing. He reaches into his pocket and on the screen is a screen shot of Tucker with the message "Calling…Tucker". Danny presses the green talk button and answers the phone.

"What is it Tucker? I'm sort of busy right now." Danny answers.

"_Danny, Walker captured Dani along with her friends and have taken them to the Ghost Zone."_ Tucker said.

"WHAT? When?" Danny said.

"_Just a little bit ago. Vlad was here and made a deal with Walker to try and capture you."_

"_Great, first Sam and now Dani." _Danny thought to himself.

"Okay Tuck, I need you to get over to FentonWorks right now. Skulker has also caught Sam and has her in the Ghost Zone."

"_What? Sam is in the Ghost Zone? I'll be right over."_

"Okay, we will be waiting, but hurry, we don't have too much time." Danny said as presses the "end call' button on his phone.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"It seems that Vlad is making sure that he slows us down because my cousin along with her friends are in the Ghost Zone prison." Danny said.

"Then we need to go save them." Spongebob said as he gets his karate gloves ready for battle.

"Agreed Spongebob." Danny said. "But it does look like I will have to face Skulker by myself. So we need to get ready."

"Let's go." Jimmy said as all four of them head inside FentonWorks, not knowing that Vlad and Smythus were waiting on the rooftops.

"Good, they are heading for the bait." Vlad said.

Then he turns to his new 'partner', who is waiting to get back to Tremorton to have his revenge against XJ9.

"Are the guards in place?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, they are." Smythus said.

"Excellent." Vald said. "Now I wouldn't have any trouble with retrieving the first item for our plans."

"And what would that be?" Smythus asked.

"The Crown of Fire." Vlad said.

**Will Danny save Sam and find the others?**

**Stay Tuned to find out.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the massive delay, schedule going out of control. Since this week is my spring break, I'm currently typing 3 chapters for all my stories. Chapter 9 should be up in a matter of days. Onto Chapter 9.**


	9. No One will Break the Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 9: No One will Break the Rules

[Location: Skulker's Lair; The Ghost Zone]

We now turn our attention to the captive sitting in a cage upon one of the more deadly areas in all of the Ghost Zone: the island jungle fortress occupied by the ghost hunter known as Skulker. The captive of none other than Sam, who was taken away from her travels by Amon and his 'friends'. She was in a steel cage, which was made of a special alloy which prevented escape for ghosts and humans alike, trapped for the moment.

She was sitting down on the far end of the cage, curled up with her face resting on her knees and her arms just right above her forehead. All that she could think of was Danny. There have been many occasions which she and Tucker were taken by ghosts and Danny had to free them. Part of her was waiting for him to come and save her, but another part didn't because she knew what will happen if Danny arrives. She didn't want him to be hurt or worse because she loved him too much.

While she was sitting there, Skulker was waiting in his trophy room for the ghost boy in his skull shaped fortress. His trophy room was filled to the brink with the ghost creatures that he had captured over the years including rugs made by the pelts of some of those creatures and trophy cases filled with assorted finds such as teeth and claws. On the wall were dozens of busts of the various creatures he caught.

But one mount on the wall was empty. Sitting over the fireplace was that empty mount with the title "Ghost-Child". Skulker has been waiting to put the head of Danny Phantom on his wall ever since Danny acquired his ghost abilities. A human that was also a ghost would be a prize possession for any hunter's collection.

While he was preparing his armor and weapons, he looked up at the empty mount.

"_Soon, Danny Phantom, you will be the crown jewel of my collection." _He thought to himself. _"And then, the ghost zone will know the hunter that took down the ghost child."_

[Location: FentonWorks, Amity Park]

About 15 minutes after Danny and the others went inside, Tucker arrived in his silver sports car (because he is the mayor of the town) and ran inside, ready to join Danny to save Sam along with Dani and her friends. When he arrived in the laboratory, Jimmy was at one of the big long tables equipping his tornado blaster with one of the ghost blasters that Jack had left behind. Spongebob was waiting with Timmy in the opposite corner along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who are in their fairy forms. Cosmo was trying to eat a sandwich but he kept trying to put it though his ear because he forgot how to eat again. Tucker looks to his right and spots Danny, who was looking at the map of the ghost zone, trying to find the quickest way to Skulker's Fortress.

"Danny." Tucker said as he ran over to Danny. Danny looks up from the map and turns around to see Tucker running towards him.

"Tucker, thank you for coming on short notice." Danny said.

"No problem, dude." Tucker said as he extends his right arm to land on Danny's left shoulder. "So, what's the plan?"

Spongebob, Timmy, and Jimmy joined Tucker in hearing Danny's plan. After explaining the plan, Jimmy got a questioning look upon his face.

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" Jimmy asked Danny.

Danny gave out a deep sigh and answered.

"I don't know if it will or not." He said. "But it's the best we got if we have any hopes in finding them in the ghost zone."

"Now, how are we going to get to them?" Timmy asked.

Danny starts to walk over to the console area.

"With this." He said as he presses a red button upon the main console.

When he pressed the button, the book case starts to wiggle for a second and then starts to move up. When the case was fully lifted, a vehicle starts to hover out. This vehicle had a resemblance to a submarine, but it was hovering off the ground. The hull was aligned in white armor with a green stripe running down bot side and a clear glass bubble so that the members inside can see outside. The vehicle also had a side door for entrance, three power boosters on the back, and a dish right on top.

The vehicle stops when it was completely out of the 'holding area' and the side door lowers down, ready for its passengers to board. When Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Spongebob, and Jimmy saw the vehicle hovering up from the back of the book case, all of their eyes lit up as they saw the vehicle in front of them.

"Holy Heisenberg!" Jimmy exclaimed. "What is this?"

"This, Jimmy, is the Specter Speeder Mach 3." Danny said as Jimmy walks over to examine it.

"OHHHHH!" Cosmo said. "It's so shiny."

"Who's going to drive this bad boy?" Timmy asked.

"That would be me." Tucker said.

"Okay, we better get going." Jimmy said. "After all, you only have 30 minutes left."

"He's right Danny." Tucker said. "We better get moving."

"Alright, everyone into the Speeder. Tucker, make sure that they get back in one piece." Danny said as he transforms into his ghost form.

"Roger that, Danny." Tucker said as he and the rest of them head into the Speeder.

"Danny, good luck." Spongebob said as he walks into the Speeder.

"Thanks, Spongebob." Danny said.

When everybody was into the Speeder, Danny heads back to the console and activates the portal. The portal opens up and Danny flies into the green swirling vortex with the Spector Speeder right behind them. As they went though, the portal closed up behind them.

When Danny and the others were in the Ghost Zone, everybody within the Speeder except for Tucker gasped in awe as they see the greenish landscape that is the Ghost Zone, which seems to stretch out so far, it seems like the world goes forever without limitations or boundaries. The Ghost Zone hasn't changed since the last time Danny was here which was before the Ectoradium incident.

This isn't the first time they have been in the Ghost Zone. During the first adventure, Danny, Jimmy, Spongebob, and Timmy were locked up in the Ghost Zone Prison courtesy of Vlad and Walker. However, they did manage to escape the prison and get out of the Ghost Zone.

"Holy Heisenberg!" Jimmy exclaims as his large head was still trying to believe what he is seeing, considering last time, they didn't see much outside the prison walls. "This place is huge!"

"Okay, if you guys are done sight-seeing, we need to go find Dani." Tucker said.

"But Danny's right there." Spongebob said as he points out the window at Danny.

"Not that Danny." Tucker said. Then he hits his forehead with his right hand.

"Wait, are you telling us there is another Danny?" Timmy said.

"_Yes." _Danny said though the intercom. _"You guys are going to go save my cousin and her friends. Her name is Danielle, but she likes to go by Dani, with an 'I'."_

"Okay. Are you sure you want to go alone to go save Sam?" Tucker asked.

"_I don't have any other choice. If Skulker wants me to face him alone, then I will. Okay, this is where we split up. Tucker, you remember how to get to the prison, right?"_

"Right, Danny. Now you better get going." Tucker answers.

"_Okay, as soon as you find them, I'll meet up with you as soon as I rescue Sam."_

After he wishes Danny the best of luck, Tucker turns the Speeder to the right and heads towards the ghost prison along with Spongebob, Jimmy, and Timmy. When the Speeder was out of view, Danny turns towards his left and starts flying to Skulker's Fortress.

While he is flying, he reaches into his pocket and picks out his heart locket and opens it, which reveals a picture of Sam kissing Danny underneath one of the trees in Amity Park.

"_Hang on, Sam. I'm coming."_ He thought to himself as he heads ever closer to Skulker's Fortress.

[Location: Ghost Zone Prison]

Meanwhile, within the tall purple walls of the Ghost Zone Prison, Dani along with Sabrina and Thomas were sitting in two different cages. Sabrina and Thomas were in one cage while Dani was in another. Both cages were made out of a specialized metal that was a combination of anti-ghost metal and regular metal, meaning that nobody, ghost or human, can't escape the cells. Normally, anything from the real world would just faze though the wall in the Ghost Zone, but Walker wanted to make sure that these prisoners will stay where they belong.

Sabrina and Thomas were up and walking around their cage. Sabrina was looking at the cage closely and glancing around the room trying to find any way to escape. Thomas was on the other side of the cage writing down some ideas in his little notebook for his stories.

Dani was also mobile in her cage, but she wasn't fully free. Both her arms were still cuffed together by Walker's anti ghost cuffs, which was preventing her from transforming, like she could escape from her cell. She was trying as hard as she could to break them, but it was to no avail. After a few more tries, she gave up as she has run out of strength. So, she walks over towards one of the sides where Sabrina was in the other cage.

"Any luck?" Sabrina asked Dani.

"No luck." Dani replies. "I can't get these cuffs off."

Then, she gave out a big sigh of despair.

"I hope that Danny finds us soon." She said.

"I'm sure he will." Sabrina said.

Then, Dani looks towards where Thomas was sitting.

"How is Thomas holding up?" She asked.

"He's doing okay." Sabrina said. "All that he has been doing is writing in his notebook since we go here."

"Hey, Thomas, you doing okay?" Dani yells out towards Thomas.

"Yea, I'm okay." Thomas said as he places his little notebook and his pencil back into his pocket.

He stood up and walks over towards Sabrina.

"Well, that's good to hear." Dani said. "But it looks like we are stuck here for a while."

"Indeed you are, Ghost-child." A voice came booming for the doorway.

When they heard that voice, all three of them turn towards the doorway and find the warden of the prison standing there.

"Let us go, Walker." Dani said.

"Why should I?" Walker asked Dani as he walks around both cages. "For years now, I have been waiting for him to reenter this prison where I could see to it that he will never ever escape again. I know that he will be coming after you and your companions, or at least have his 'little friends' come and rescue you guys. It doesn't matter, because all of you will be spending a long LONG time here, so make yourselves comfortable."

"When I get out of these cuffs and this cage, you will be sorry." Dani threaten.

"You aren't in a good position to do anything." Walker said. "These cages are made with the purpose to keep both humans and ghosts where they belong. Now, if you three behave yourselves and not break any of my rules, then I will let you out of the cages so you can stretch out your legs in a few hundred years or so."

"A few hundred years?" Thomas said. "But, we will be dead by then."

"True, your human forms will age and eventually you will die, but while you are in these walls, your spirits will carry on as a ghost. When that happens, they you will still stay in this prison for another millennia."

"Why are we even in here?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, we didn't break any of your 'rules'."

"Actually you have." Walker explains as he opens up his big book of rules. "You have aided a fugitive from this prison; also you have brought in contraband real world items; and for disturbing the peace of this prison." Then he shut his book up tight. "And that is against the rules. While you are here in this prison, you will follow all of my rules or you will suffer my wrath."

As he said that last statement, he punched a nearby table, destroying it on impact. The sight of seeing the table smashed froze both Sabrina and Thomas, who didn't want to see the full might of his wrath.

"Now, if there isn't going to be anymore interruption, I must get back to running this prison." Walker said as he heads for the exit. "Remember, follow my rules, and you will be fine."

Then, he left the room, leaving the three by themselves again. Outside the doorway, two guards stood watch while Walker walks back to his office. As soon as he reaches his office, an alarm starts to blast. When he heard the alarm, he rushes over to his desk and presses the button on the microphone.

"What's going on, men?" Walker asked though the microphone.

"_We have spotted an incoming vehicle heading for the prison."_ One of the guards transmitted.

"_Well, well, it seems that they have come faster than I thought_." Walker thought to himself. "I want every available guard at the front gate. We must not let them get to our prisoners."

"_Yes Sir!"_ The guard said.

Walker turns towards a window which overlooks a majority of the prison and stares out over the prison, waiting to see the new visitors be put down in chains.

Meanwhile, the Speeder approaches the prison at full speed. Jimmy runs up to the front when he sees that Tucker wasn't slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked Tucker. "We are going to crash into the wall!"

"Don't sweat it." Tucker said. "Anything or anybody from the real world can go through structures in the Ghost Zone, meaning, we can just walk right through."

Just as Tucker was telling Jimmy this, a blast came from the prison and hit one of the thrusters on the Speeder and made the Speeder head down.

"Now ghost blasts, on the other hand, can hurt us." Tucker said as he was trying to stabilize the ship out. "Everybody, hold on, this might be a tough landing."

Jimmy held on to the front console while Spongebob was near the back holding the wall and Timmy was still in his seat holding onto the cushions for dear life.

Just then, the front of the Speeder hit the outside ground of the prison and phased into the outer wall. The Speeder slid about another 25 feet before coming to a stop in the exercise yard. Luckily, the Speeder wasn't too bang up, but the main problem was one of the thrusters was shot, so they weren't going anywhere for a while.

"Is everyone okay?" Jimmy asked.

Spongebob slowly walks away from the back wall in a swaying motion, like when he was drunk from eating too many ice cream sundaes at Goofy Goober's. Timmy unlocked his seat belt and fell to the floor.

"I'm okay." Timmy said.

"Me, too." Spongebob said as he moves his head back and forth to regain his balance.

Tucker slowly got up from the steering wheel and he looks to the left part of the console, which was blinking red, indicating one of the thrusters was down.

"Guys, I got some good news and bad news." Tucker said. "The good news is we are at our destination. The bad news is one of our thrusters is down so it will be a while before we take off again."

"Great, now we are stuck here." Timmy said.

"It could be worse Timmy." Cosmo said, still disguised as Timmy's Star Flinger. "We could be stuck in New Jersey."

Tucker presses a button on the console which opens the side door. All four of them step out into the yard. Tucker runs to the other side to fully check the damage. Then, he runs back to the others.

"Okay, I can have this fix up in about…" He starts to say until a voice came booming though the loudspeakers. The voice was coming from none other than Walker.

"_You criminals aren't going anywhere!"_

When Spongebob heard this, he had a chill go up his spine, along with Jimmy and Timmy.

"Walker, where are they?" Tucker yells out.

"_You will see them soon enough, when you are in chains_."

"What do you mean 'in chains'?" Jimmy asked.

"_I mean 'IN CHAINS'! You four aren't going anywhere for a long time. All four of you are under arrest."_

"For what?" Timmy asked.

"_Well, for starters: bringing in real world contraband into the Ghost Zone, aiding a fellow criminal, escaping, and breaking and entering the Ghost Zone AND MY PRISON! And that is against the rules."_

"We are terribly sorry about that." Spongebob said. "So, if you could let us go with the others, we won't ever return to…"

"_Silence! All of you are now part of the prison. Cooperate and you won't be majorly harmed."_

"And what happens if we don't?" Jimmy asked.

"_If you don't…"_

Just then, the big doors that lead to in inner walls of the prison opens up and reveal about 7 dozen of Ghost guards. A few dozen of them were just holding a small staff in their hands but this staff can capture anything in their tracks. Another few dozen of them also had a staff but they also had anti rioting shields.

"_Then it wouldn't be a pleasant for you. What is your choice?"_

"You should know our choice by now Walker." Tucker said.

Tucker reaches into his pocket and pulls out his PDA. Then, he presses one of the buttons on the screen. As he does this, the dish on the top of the Speeder turns to the right, aiming at the guards, and fires a strong green ghost ray at them. The blast hit a few guards, making them pall backwards.

"_I was hoping you were going to do that. ATTACK!"_

As Walker boomed out the order, the ghost guards start charging at them. Timmy charges up his Star Flinger while Spongebob gets into a fighting stance and Jimmy charges up his Tornado Gun.

[Meanwhile, on the other side of the Ghost Zone]

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone as fast as he could, heading for Skulker's Fortress. Along the way, Danny passed by dozens of ghost who were flying all around the Ghost Zone and in the distance were numerous doors that lead to different areas of the Ghost Zone and in some special cases, doorways to the past.

"_Man, the Ghost Zone gets weirder and weirder every time I come here_." Danny thought to himself.

But before he could think of another thought, he looks down and finds what he was searching for: Skulker's Fortress.

Danny flies down to the edge of the floating island in which the fortress and the jungle that it oversees rest. He glides over much of the fortress while also being intangible, hoping to stay out of sight. After a few minutes of flying, he spots a clearing. Within this clearing was Sam, who was still in the cage sitting down with her head at the top of her knees.

Danny spots her and quickly flies down towards the cage. When he reaches the ground, he takes a good sweep of the area before becoming visible again. Then, he slowly walks up to the cage.

"_Sam." _He said in a quiet voice. "_Sam. I'm here to rescue you."_

But before he could say another word, he found himself in a net that came flying from his left and flying towards a nearby rock, trapped in the net. When Danny looked forward, he saw the ruler of this place looking at him: Skulker, with his wrist still smoking from launching the net just moments ago.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Ghost Boy." Skulker said as he folds his arms. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Skulker, where is she?" Danny asked with anger in his breath.

"Oh, don't you worry about her too much." He answered. "All you should be worried about is you."

As he finished that last statement, he unleashed his ghost blade from the top part of the armor on his right arm. The blade was almost as long as his arm and the blade had blue ghost energy radiating from the blade. He places in a sideway motion near Danny's neck, ready to cut his head off.

When the blade was near his neck, Danny felt himself breathing hard from the terror that was before him. He had been in these kind of situations before, but this time he really felt that he was actually going to die.

"Get that thing away from me!" Danny cried out as his eyes start to glow blue.

Just then, Danny unleashed his ice powers through his eyes and freezes Skulker's blade, making it shatter in seconds. As his blade shatters, Skulker falls backwards due to small pieces of the blade and little ice crystals spreading out and hitting him on his face.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" He cried out.

He puts his left arm near his face and attempts to clean the bit and pieces of ice and steel off of his face. While Skulker wasn't looking, Danny turns his head to the left and attempts to freeze the side of the net. Then, he turned his head to the right and does the same thing to the other side. When he is finished, both sides of the net were frozen solid. Then, he tries my move his arms forward. The force from his arms made the ends break as they were like ice and he got out of the net.

Shortly after Danny frees himself from the net, Skulker was finished with removing the shards of steel and ice from his face. As he looks back towards Danny, he realizes that Danny was free from his net.

"It seems like the prey has some tricks up his sleeve." Skulker said to Danny.

"And there is plenty more where that came from. Now where is Sam?" Danny said as he charges up his ghost power from his hands.

"She isn't here right now, as the person in the cage is only a decoy." Skulker explains. "She is somewhere on this island. Try and find her."

Danny fires a powerful blast of ghost energy at Skulker, in which he jumps into the air and hovers using his jet pack. Then, Danny turns away from Skulker and flies out into the jungle, trying to find Sam.

"But of course, I'm going to hunt you down and place what's left of you in my trophy room as the biggest price of my collection." He said as he flies after Danny.

**Will Danny find Sam before Skulker gets him?**

**Will Jimmy and the others reach Dani in time?**

**Will the Box Ghost be mentioned? (Beware!) Not now Box Ghost.**

**Stay Tuned to find out.**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, my schedule has been crazy as of late, but now everything is calming down again. Onto Ch. 10!


End file.
